Sometimes All You Have To Do Is Wait
by Freebie
Summary: [Chapter 23 is up] Someone has finally figured out they have a crush on a certain Dr. Carter, but it's going to take a lot more then a realisation to get them together.
1. A Friendship is Born

Disclaimer: There is no way I own ER; I am so not as smart as Michael Crichton..but I really want Noah Wyle.  
  
Summary: I'm not very good at these, but it is basically about a character I just put in and wrote into the hospital; she is Doug Ross' little sister (I know..she is 13 years younger.but this is fan fiction for a reason and hey.it is possible). This is about her relationship with him, Carter and the others.so let's go!  
  
Really quick thank you's: Quinara, she normally knows about all my stories, but not this one, which is quite surprising because I've had it up my sleeve for a while. She is the best, if you like Buffy check her out. Miss Mochaccino, like Quinara she knows all my stories but not this one but thanks anyway! Amarasaa, same for the story thing, she might just like this one! Thanks to you all!  
  
Author's note: This chapter is SEASON 1, but I will progress to 9. Oh, and please review. Constructive criticism welcome (but no flames).  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Samantha Ross. That was her name, but everyone called her Sam; she was 20 years old. She was also Doug Ross' little sister, the result of a drunken night between their parents a few years before they divorced, but she didn't care. She grew up with Doug always around and looking after her. Mark was the same too, he was Doug's best friend and like her big brother. Right at that moment she was in Chicago County General ER, cursing Mark and Doug for influencing her so much, so much so, that she became a doctor.arrggghh!; some patients were just so rude. She slammed her ex-patient's file on the discharged pile and walked into the lounge and slammed the door. Mark looked up with an amused smile.  
  
"Having a good day," he said, smiling at the thunderous look on her face.  
  
"Just fine, thanks," she answered, sarcasm dripping off each word. Mark thought he should leave it but then she went off on a rant. "What is it about male patients that make them think that female doctors are worse than male doctors? It's so..." she searched for the word.  
  
"Sexist?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yes. They're so sexist," she replied while getting a cup of coffee. Mark turned around.  
  
"Hey, Sam."  
  
"Hey, Mark." she mimicked, feeling a bit better now that she'd told someone.  
  
"Can you go up to the OR and give them this patient's file?" he looked at her. "Oh c'mon, please Sam."  
  
"Only because it's you," she said with a smile. She took the file, put her coffee down and made her way to the OR. She heard Mark yell a thank you as she walked out.  
  
She walked into the OR and looked around, there was no-one at reception. She wasn't sure whether or not the file was urgent, so she tentatively made her way down the hall.  
  
As she turned the corner she walked bang into someone, she dropped the file and the papers went scattering.  
  
"I am so sorry," the man she walked into said apologetically.  
  
"So you should be," she snapped back.  
  
"Hey, no need to get so stressed out about it, you are just as much to blame as me."  
  
She glared at him and picked the file up. "Well, I am most sorry," she said sarcastically. As she walked off the man could vaguely hear her say "God, what is it with all the men today." He shook his head and walked away.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam walked towards the exit door saying bye to Mark and yelling a bye to Doug who was running past her with a trauma. She decided she needed a coffee and walked into Doc's, as she was ordering a coffee she felt someone come up beside her.  
  
"I'll have a coffee too, black," he said, "And I'll also be paying for the young lady's coffee."  
  
She turned whilst saying "Oh, you don't have to.." She trailed off when she saw it was the man from the hospital she had walked into. She smiled shyly, "Hey," she greeted, "look you don't have to..about earlier I overreacted. I'm sorry, and you're right it was just as much my fault as it was yours."  
  
"Hey, it's alright, you'd probably had a bad day or something, especially with men," he said with a smile.  
  
"You heard that!" she said embarrassed, "I had had a male chauvinist pig of a patient," she said with a smile.  
  
"Ouch, worst kind!" he said truthfully. "Well, why don't we start again?"  
  
"Ok, you seem nice enough," she suddenly realised what she had said and stammered out "I-I mean you're don't seem to be an..axe-murderer or anything."  
  
"Gee, thanks!" he laughed out. "Anyway, now that we have established I don't seem to be an axe murderer, I'll introduce myself. I'm John Carter, I'm training to be a surgeon in the OR."  
  
"I'm Samantha Ross, but call me Sam, I work in the ER, training to be a doctor of emergency medicine."  
  
"Doug Ross' little sister, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, the one and only."  
  
As he handed over the money for the coffees, she said "Oh, you don't have to pay."  
  
"No, that's okay I want to. It will give me an excuse to get to know you better."  
  
They walked over to a booth; at first the talk was small, not very interesting, about the weather, the hospital, how their training was going, but it soon turned personal. They talked a bit about their childhood, John listened to Sam's animated account of how she once got stuck in a tree and was there for hours, until Doug turned up, but he wouldn't let her down, well, not without taking a picture anyway. Sam laughed as John told her about his attempts to date the prettiest girl in school, how he sung in the courtyard to her, sent her balloons saying 'will you go out with me' and sent her flowers and soppy messages.thus making a fool of himself as she said no every time.  
  
About 40 minutes later, Sam looked at her watch, "God, I'm sorry John, I have to do dinner with my friend Courtney," he smiled, remembering a story she had told him about her, "I really need to get going. Thanks for the coffee, I had a great time, we should do this regularly," she said with a bit of shyness in her voice.  
  
"Sure," he said, smiling "that would definitely make my days better."  
  
She smiled at him, "Well, bye then!"  
  
"Bye," he replied.  
  
When she got to the door she suddenly heard John say: "Are you going to the El?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I am actually."  
  
"Mind if I walk with you?" he asked.  
  
"No, not at all. You can protect me from any axe-murderers that might come along!" she said laughing.  
  
"Ha, ha.very funny, " he said whilst holding the door open for her.  
  
They walked to the El, talking and laughing together. It was this day that one of the firmest, strongest friendships you would ever see was born. 


	2. Birthday Girl!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.I still want Noah Wyle.  
  
Once again with the quick thank you's: Quinara, well, for someone who doesn't watch ER, you sure are helpful. Miss Mochaccino, thank you for listening to me boring you with my ideas. Amarasaa, thanks for offering to beta, I would take you up on that, but you would find so many mistakes, it would drive you crazy! And last thank you (I promise) to those who reviewed, thank you.  
  
Author's note: Overall summary is in chapter 1, this is still season 1 about January time. By the way, it will probably be a long and winding road to the end, but his is most definitely last season 1 chapter (I am doing this in a weird way aren't I!)  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam sat in the break room trying to fill out some charts; her concentration was wavering, it was 2am and she had been working since 5pm, she felt like she was going to drop her head on the table and fall asleep. She sighed, there was no way she was going to get any work done. She put her pen on the table and walked out into the reception area.  
  
"Hey, Sam," called out Susan. "You look like crap."  
  
"Thanks, you've just made the highlight of my day, or the highlight of the first two hours of my day anyway. Could you even count two hours enough for a highlight?" Sam said, going off on a mumble.  
  
"You're babbling," Susan said. "Get a coffee and not from the break room, we don't need you throwing up."  
  
"I take it you made the coffee then," Sam said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, you are just so funny. I am cracking up with laughter," Susan said sarcastically. "Go to Doc's. Now. Before I kill you. Oh, and by the way, it was your brother who made the coffee."  
  
"Figures," muttered Sam, as she walked towards the door.  
  
As she stepped outside the cold air hit her like a slap in the face, she ran across to Doc's. Once she got through the door she enjoyed the hot air streaming through the heater's. She went up to the counter and ordered a coffee.  
  
She sat down at a booth and relaxed. For about 3 minutes. Her beeper went off, she sighed. Figures, I finally take a break and I'm called back. She got up and made her way back.  
  
She quickly made her way to the trauma room, where Mark was working on the patient. She went through and discovered that the man had been hit by a drunk driver. She sighed, thinking how stupid some people could be, the driver had been dead on arrival. She quickly got to work, helping Mark.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam sighed as she pulled her gloves off; 30 minutes of resuscitation attempts failed. Mark looked at her.  
  
"It happens," he said, by way of explanation.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but why?"  
  
"I wish I could answer that, Sam, I really do," he replied. "Listen you're off in ten minutes, go now. I'll cover for you."  
  
"Thanks, Mark," she smiled. "You're the best."  
  
"I know!"  
  
She laughed as walked out. She went into the break room and opened her locker. She took her coat and scarf out and put them on. She said bye to Susan who was also there and made her way out into the cold night.  
  
As she was walking she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Hey, Sam. Wait up!"  
  
She smiled as she recognised the voice and stopped to wait. When he caught up with her she said:  
  
"Well, hello you. Have a good day?"  
  
"Yeah just super, I got to watch Benton pull some guy's appendix out, for like, the billionth time!"  
  
"Aww! Poor, John!"  
  
"Shut up Sam."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Now, because I'm so big, I'm going to accept that apology."  
  
"I'm honoured." They smiled at each other enjoying their banter.  
  
They walked together in companionable silence for a while until John asked, "Hey, it's your birthday soon."  
  
"Oh my God, really, I never would have known if you hadn't reminded me, thank you."  
  
He ignored the comment and carried on, "Twenty-one, wow. It's hard to think you're so old and so young at the same time. So, you going to let Mark and Doug organise a party?"  
  
She snorted, "They'd probably organise an alcohol free party with jelly and ice-cream."  
  
"What, you want to get tanked? Listen, 21, I've been there, don't overdo it. I woke up in a.well that's not the point, just don't overdo it"  
  
"You're acting like I've never drunk before in my life!" He looked at her. "Oh come on, John, I did not go round to Courtney's on a Saturday night to do homework!"  
  
He laughed, "I guess I do underestimate some of your abilities." She smirked at him and they carried on quietly. "So, are you going to have a party?"  
  
"Can't. I'm working, finish at 10, that's too late."  
  
"Okay..what do you want in the way of presents?"  
  
"You don't have to get me anything!"  
  
"Sam, hello, you're like one of my best friends, I have to get you something!"  
  
"Okay, then, surprise me!"  
  
"That's easy for you, hard for me."  
  
"Sorry. Well this is me. I'll see you.tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure we'll do lunch. Bye!"  
  
"Bye. Be careful," she said whilst she walked up the steps. He watched until she went in and then continued home.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
It was a few weeks later, and the day of the birthday. She was about to leave, when Doug pulled her into the break room. "Hey, sis, happy birthday!" He said with a massive smile, he handed her a rectangular shaped present.  
  
"Doug," she said with a huge grin on her face, "what is this?"  
  
"Open it and find out!"  
  
Sam carefully unwrapped it and smiled. It was a picture of her and Doug at Christmas, she was sitting on his lap, reaching forward trying to get a present but he was holding her back and they were both laughing. She looked up at him, "Thank you so much. This is going on my dresser.or somewhere else that I can see it and it can cheer me up!"  
  
Doug smiled, happy that she had liked it. "Listen, Mark just signed in, he's in trauma, he says happy birthday and he'll talk to you tomorrow," he looked at her. "Happy birthday, Sam, oh, and welcome to the adult world!"  
  
She shook her head at him and walked out of the break room, saying bye to Doug, she said bye to everyone at the desk, who in turn wished her for her birthday and said goodbye. She made her way outside to walk home; but she was kind of disappointed, she hadn't seen John all day, well, she had but not properly. She sighed, figuring it didn't matter that much, he did have a life outside of her, and made her way home.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
It was about an hour later, and Sam had had a bath and had just finished talking to her dad, (thankfully her mother had phoned whilst she was at work -she really did not get on with her) when the doorbell rang. She looked at her clock, it was 11.30pm, who would come round at this time? She thought. She answered the door, to someone singing (very badly):  
  
"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Sam. Happy birthday to yooooouuuuu!"  
  
She laughed and pulled him into her apartment, "Shut up, I'll be getting complaints from the neighbours," she said, only half joking, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure what to get you. But, the other day, you said that on your birthday you were going to have hot night in..by yourself. So..I brought me!"  
  
She laughed, "You are so funny." he looked at her a bit crestfallen, but she continued, "and so, incredibly, sweet! Thank you!"  
  
He smiled, "Well, I didn't just bring myself, I brought." he held up the pizza box he was holding, ".pizza and." he help up the bag he was holding, ".beer, which you can now drink," she looked at him, "legally," he added. "So, what are we waiting for, let's watch some TV, eat pizza and drink beer!"  
  
She laughed and led him to the couch. She sat down next to him and got a slice of pizza and a beer, as he flicked through the TV guide. He turned the TV on, "Oh, come on, basketball!" He looked at her, amused, "But it's me birthday!" she whined playfully. He grinned and held the remote in the air.  
  
"If you want it, come and get it!" he said playfully.  
  
She smiled and walked over to the TV, picking up a remote. "Isn't modern technology just wonderful, my video remote works the TV too!" He groaned realising he'd lost. He decided to humour her as she sat back down beside him and let her watch she wanted.  
  
He smiled, predictably enough, she's picked (wait for it) a romantic comedy. He quietly watched it with her, being impressed with his tolerance levels. They sat in companionable silence and watched the film.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
As the credits for the film came up, Sam lifted her head of John's shoulder where it had fallen at some point in the film. She smiled at him, "Thank you, for one of the best birthday's ever. It was simple and laid back, I didn't have to get dressed up.and I had fairly good company," she joked.  
  
He smiled, "Anytime. I'll ignore the snide comment, but just to inform you it hurt!" he joked. "I'd better be going," he said.  
  
Sam looked at the clock on the side table, "John, it's 1am, you look exhausted, you'd probably fall asleep while you were walking home. Let me get you a blanket, you can stay on the couch tonight."  
  
"If it's not a problem," he started.  
  
"No problem at all, just don't wake me up too early, I'm on at midday."  
  
"Sure, I'm on at 9, so I'll just go home in the morning to get changed."  
  
"Whatever," Sam replied, whilst pulling a blanket and pillow out of a cupboard, "Feel free to have a shower, breakfast.whatever, in the morning. Just don't-"  
  
"Wake you, I won't. I'm still reeling from the language you used when I called you that time at 7 in the morning."  
  
"Hey," she said, embarrassed, "I had just gotten to sleep after a very hard shift."  
  
"Whatever," he joked, taking the blanket and pillow from her.  
  
"Well, good night, Sam, and thanks again."  
  
"Good night, and it's not a problem." She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked down the hall and into her room, "It's not comfortable, but it's not uncomfortable" she called out, "So you'll have an average night's sleep.John?" she said after he didn't reply. She walked back out and saw he had completely crashed on the sofa. She smiled. She walked over and gave him another kiss, and whispered "G'night John, don't let the bed bugs bite!" she giggled and made her way down the hall quietly shutting the door behind her, whilst thinking what a good friend he was. She got into bed and fell asleep; with a slight smile on her face.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
A/N- I don't think this was very good, you might think otherwise (might!) but I kind of needed to show you (if anyone is reading this) that they're really good friends. I promise the next one will be better. 


	3. Hello, Mr Firefighter!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1..but, yes, I still want Noah Wyle!  
  
And now with the thank you's!: Quinara, you were right something went wrong with chapter 2, but it's fine now, so thanks! Miss Mochaccino, for reading part of this chapter over, giving me Zack's surname and for being the best! Amarasaa, for actually reading it and complimenting it! (Sorry for bugging you about that today!) And, she also read a bit of chapter 3! Thanks to you 3, and once again to those who reviewed.  
  
A/N: Welcome to series 2! I'm sorry if my story doesn't quite match the series' but I watched them ages ago, and I was quite young! So, for the first few series' I'm relying on my memory and episode guides.  
  
For those of you who have said you don't quite understand what's going on, it's basically me putting my own character into the story. She's Doug's little sister and you basically see how she develops, does that make sense? If you've got any questions just put them in the review and I'll try and answer them! Now, on with the story! (By the way, I totally made Fairway avenue up!)  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam tilted her head to get a better look.  
  
"Hot, isn't he?" Susan said with a smile.  
  
Mark snorted, "He's kind of young for you Susan."  
  
"Shut up! I can nab anyone I want! Anyway, I was talking to Sam."  
  
"Well, he is very fit. Great butt!" Sam said laughing. A worried look crossed Mark's face. "Don't worry, Mark," she said, noticing his look, "I'm a big girl, I can talk care of myself."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." Mark said, deadly serious.  
  
Sam laughed, "You're just like Doug!..Look! He's coming over!"  
  
"I take it you want to talk to the nice fire-fighter, then!" Susan joked.  
  
"Yep!" Sam replied.  
  
The young fire-fighter came up to the desk, "Hi, I'm Zack Cranston."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Cranston, what can I do to help you?" Sam asked politely. Susan snorted next to her; Sam promptly jammed the heel of her foot onto Susan's shoe. Susan got the message and went to 'look' at the board.  
  
"Call me Zack, please," the fire-fighter continued, oblivious to the exchange just shared between the two women, "I'm wondering about a woman..." Sam's face fell a bit, ".who we brought in a few hours ago; I just wanted to see how she was doing."  
  
Sam noticeably brightened, "Okay, what's her name?"  
  
"Umm.Laura Shaw."  
  
"Laura Shaw," she repeated quietly, whilst typing on the computer. Zack began to cough a bit but Sam didn't really notice. "She's in the ICU and she's stable. She has third degree burns but they say the worst is over and she should make it."  
  
"Thanks," he choked out.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"You sure you don't want me to check you out?" Sam asked. Behind Sam, Susan snorted, along with Chuni and Haleh who had joined her. Sam blushed, "Sorry, I meant, like, examine you." Again Susan, Chuni and Haleh snorted.  
  
"It's alright," Zack said with a grin, "I know what you meant."  
  
Sam (who had gone as red as a tomato) smiled gratefully. "Well, do you want me to.examine you?" she asked going even redder.  
  
He smiled, "No, but I do have something to ask of you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How would you like to.go for a coffee after your shift or something?"  
  
"Uh.yeah. That would be great. I'm off in about an hour, so."  
  
"I'll come by.take you to this great place on Fairway avenue."  
  
"Sure.so I'll see you in about an hour."  
  
"Yeah." he said smiling, "See you then. Thanks for the help with Laura Shaw, by the way"  
  
With that he nodded at Susan, Chuni and Haleh, (who were gaping at Sam and couldn't believe she had got a date just like that, they knew she was pretty and all that but getting a date with no.well.effort was pretty weird) the three of them tried to smiled back and he went on his way.  
  
"You've got to teach me how do that!" Chuni said laughing.  
  
"How to do what?" asked John who had just come down to the ER.  
  
"Sam just landed herself a date with a hot fire-fighter without doing anything, well.apart from making a fool of herself!" Susan said.  
  
"Shut up!" Sam laughed.  
  
"A fire-fighter?" John asked.  
  
"Yes, a fire-fighter, do you have a problem with that?" Sam asked, only half-joking.  
  
"No.it's just well.he's."  
  
"He's what?" asked Sam, getting a bit upset.  
  
"Nothing, he's just.a guy. Have fun. I have to go back up to the OR, I was just dropping this file off." With that he hurried away.  
  
Sam looked at him as he left. What's wrong with him? She thought; she had an idea in the back of her head that she knew what was wrong with him, but it couldn't be that, but when Susan said:  
  
"I think someone's a bit jealous!" Sam inwardly panicked.  
  
"No, he's not.he's just." Susan looked at her expectantly ".protective?"  
  
"That was not protectiveness, that was something else and to me it looked like jealousy."  
  
"It did," Carol, who had been watching the whole exchange, piped in.  
  
"Hey! Carol! You should be on my side! You're meant to be my friend!" Sam said.  
  
"Hey, I'm their friends too," she said indicating Susan, Chuni and Haleh, "and I just call them like I see them!"  
  
"I agree with Carol and Susan, it looked like he was jealous. I mean, how long have you two known each other? A year, year and a half?" Sam nodded, puzzled at Chuni's question, "And there's never been any sexual tension?"  
  
"No.at least I don't think so.I'm quite good at reading these things.aren't I?" Sam said teetering off.  
  
"She's in denial," said Chuni like she wasn't even there.  
  
"I am not! There is nothing between me and John! We are friends.close one's, that is it. There has never been any sexual tension and thee never will be, you three are just reading way too much into this. He was making sure I was.comfortable with dating a fire-fighter!" With that Sam turned and walked away, inwardly she was confused, was he jealous?  
  
In the background she could hear Haleh tell the others "Denial. And anyway, I thought she and Carter had slept with each other already."  
  
She vaguely heard Carol reply (finally defending her) "Shut up, Haleh! She has never slept with John!"  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam sat at a table opposite Zack listening him talk about his training, she nodded interested and took a sip of her coffee. She took a look at her watch. Was that the time? After Zack had finished talking she stood up.  
  
"I should really get going, it's getting late," she said apologetically.  
  
"Yeah, we have been talking for a while," he said with a slight smile. "Come on, I'll walk you home."  
  
"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to go out of your way."  
  
"No, it'll be fine, really. I insist, and anyway, from what you've told me, it sounds like you live quite close to me." With that he smiled and held his arm out, she smiled back and took it.  
  
They walked out the café arm in arm. She couldn't help but think of that first night she had coffee with Carter and he had walked her home. It had meant to be to the El, but they had talked so much they had ended up at her apartment. She sighed, she really needed to sort things out with him.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
When they had got up to her apartment (he had insisted on walking her up to her door)  
  
Zack looked at her, "You okay? You just seem a bit quieter than earlier."  
  
She smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm having fun with a really great guy!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
After she said that, he leaned down and kissed her, she happily responded to it. She pushed the door behind her open and they both stumbled in. With that one of them kicked the door shut with a resounding bang. All of her worries about Carter flew out of her head, and didn't come back until very late the next morning.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
A/N- I liked that better than the last chapter, didn't you, it had more of a plot and a bit more of a lead as to what will come. And I think we can all figure out what Sam and Zack did, please keep in mind that I am only a teenager! 


	4. Goodbye, Mr Firefighter!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 people!!....still want Noah Wyle (that's never going to change!)  
  
Thank you's!: Okay as usual Quinara, you are the best, thanks for reading even though you don't watch ER. Miss Mochaccino, aawww, so sweet! Thank you for the reviews (although the first one was weird). And you know what was meant by the teenager comment! Amarasaa, cool, thanks for the help! And, thanks to the reviewers! Special thanks to Carby luva 313. You are so nice!! And don't worry, we'll eventually put Sam on the right path to Carter heaven.  
  
A/N: Yep, still want reviews. Still series 2....so, on with the show! Story.....whatever.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam walked down the corridor, a smile on her face. She was happy, yep, Samantha Rachel Ross was completely happy. She had been with Zack for a few months and she was perfectly contented and happy in the relationship. She had kind of talked to John about their little incident; she had just asked, in a roundabout way, what he thought of Zack, after he had met him properly and they had talked about basketball or something; Carter had said he was nice and he liked him. He had said it like a friend would tell a friend, not like someone who has a crush on someone and acting like they are happy for them. So, she had smiled at him and forgotten all about the incident.  
  
She swung into the lounge and saw Doug.  
  
"Hey Dougie!"  
  
"Hey Sam. You look like you're in a good mood. But remember no matter what, never ever call me Dougie!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"So, how's Zack?"  
  
"Oh, he's fine. Still fighting fires and everything!"  
  
Doug smiled, happy to see his younger sister in such a good mood. Unfortunately for her, that mood was wiped out in a matter of seconds. Mark came into the room.  
  
"We need you two. There's been a big fire in a local warehouse. It's still going strong; we have workers and emergency workers needing treatment."  
  
Sam turned around and looked at him; no need to panic, she thought, he's been in this situation before. I have handled him being in this situation before. Calm down. You need to do your job.  
  
Mark and Doug looked at her, worried. They were both about to ask if she was alright to work (even though with Weaver around it wasn't really an option not to work).  
  
Sam took a depth breath. "ETA?" she asked as calmly as possible.  
  
"5 minutes," Mark replied.  
  
"Okay....let's go," was her reply.  
  
Mark and Doug looked at her and followed her out.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam walked the patient to the elevator whilst reading off her notes, "Tox screen, normal. She's had 4 of morphine and 5 of adrenaline. You can take it from here?" she asked the doctor she was speaking to. As the doctor nodded, she saw Tom, a friend of Zack's, they worked together. She excused herself and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, you alright?"  
  
Tom nodded, "I'm fine," she looked at him. "No-one's seen him Sam.. He could be inside the building or he could be outside helping people and forgotten to have told us he's okay."  
  
She nodded, "Thanks, Tom. I should....get back to work," she smiled weakly at him; tears threatening to fall. She quickly walked away, but instead of going back to work, she went up to the roof.  
  
She stood up there for a few minutes, just watching Chicago. Watching the bustle of the city.  
  
She didn't hear the person coming up behind her, until he said:  
  
"I love this view."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"I talked to Tom," Sam nodded, biting her lip. "Sam, Zack is very capable at what he does. He'll be fine."  
  
Sam nodded, taking in everything he was saying. "What if-"  
  
"What if nothing. You shouldn't what if," he said, a slight smile on his face. "It's bad for you."  
  
Sam smiled a bit, "Thanks, John."  
  
"Thank me when he comes into the ER to tell you he's alright," he replied, leaning to give her a hug.  
  
She stayed in his embrace for a few moments, but then her beeper went off.  
  
"Sorry, duty calls."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, I should get going."  
  
They walked down the steps together. As Carter broke away to go to the OR he looked at her. "He'll be fine; he's just doing his job."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks again, that one's in case I don't see you when he comes in." She smiled and walked away.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
It was a few hours later and no matter how many people reassured Sam that Zack would be okay, she was still quite worried.  
  
Sam was talking to paediatrics, as she put the phone down, she turned to face the doors. She saw someone walking through, they looked dishevelled and tired. Zack.  
  
He saw her and a smile broke out on his face. She ran down the corridor and into his arms.  
  
"You're okay," she said.  
  
He nodded, "I'm fine." It was then that she noticed his smile didn't exactly reach his eyes and he kept glancing at the clock.  
  
She looked at him, "You sure you're okay."  
  
"Yeah, of course," he said trying to brush it off. "Look, Sam, I need to go home. Have a shower, something to eat, watch crap TV."  
  
Sam tried not to let her frustration at him not letting her in show. "Sure, I'm off in.....an hour and a half...I think. Want me to come by."  
  
He looked at the clock, like he was gauging a time. "Yeah, that should be fine. An hour and a half, though, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Zack, are you sure-"  
  
"I'm fine, Sam. Just tired. I'll see you later"  
  
With that he turned around and walked out. She sighed. She felt someone come up behind her.  
  
"Why didn't you get Zack to wait and go with you?" It was Jeannie.  
  
"I'm off in an hour, Jeannie."  
  
"Umm, Sam, you've been working too hard. You're off now."  
  
Sam looked at the clock. "Wow, doesn't time fly when you're having fun." She said sarcastically. "I'm going to change and walk over to Zack's."  
  
Jeannie nodded, "Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam's walk took about half an hour. She walked up to Zack's apartment and heard music drifting out from inside. She put the key he had given her in the lock and a sight she hadn't expected to see, hit her eyes. Zack was entangled in some blonde woman's arms. She quietly crossed the threshold into the apartment, she then quietly moved the door until it was about a metre, maybe a half metre, away from shut and slammed it- hard.  
  
Zack and the woman jumped apart. Zack looked at her, guilt obvious on his face. As she was about to ask what the hell was going on, the other woman went:  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm his girlfriend. Sorry, ex-girlfriend as of right now. Who the hell are you?"  
  
Zack cut in "Sam-"  
  
"What? What could you possibly say that would make this whole scenario better!" She yelled.  
  
"She's my-"  
  
"If you say sister I will kill you, because some idiot once said the to Court."  
  
He hung his head. "Thought so," Sam said quietly. "We're done, you're dumped."  
  
"Sam-"  
  
"YOU'RE DUMPED!" she yelled. "So," she threw the key on the counter. "There is your key." She turned to face the woman, as she was about to say something, the woman cut in.  
  
"Honestly, I had no idea he had a girlfriend, otherwise I would not have done this."  
  
Sam looked at her realising she was telling the truth, but she hated her all the same. "Whatever. He's all yours."  
  
With that, she turned on her heel and walked out, she heard a vague Sam in the background, from Zack, but she began to run and got the hell out of there.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam didn't want to go home. She wound up at the hospital. She looked across at Doc's, tears streaking her face, she went inside. She went up to the counter avoiding the waitress's gaze. She looked around. Then, she saw Carter, looking right at her. He motioned for her to come over.  
  
"What happened Sam?" he asked, genuinely worried. "Is Zack okay."  
  
"Okay?!" Sam said. "He's a lot more than just okay!" she declared.  
  
Carter looked at her, it took him a minute to realise what she was saying. "He cheated on you?"  
  
Sam nodded, more tears coming. Carter handed her a tissue. She took it gratefully. "Sam, if he cheated on you. He does not deserve you. Sam look at me." She looked up. "He. Does. Not. Deserve. You." He said, enunciating each word.  
  
She nodded, "Maybe you're right."  
  
"I am right. Come on, come here Sam." He reached over and gave her a hug. "He's a jerk. You deserve better." With that he gently comforted her and made sure she was alright- throughout the evening.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
It was a few weeks later, Sam had almost over got over Zack. She was getting on with her life. Hangings out with her friends. Doing her job. Just everyday things. But what Sam was doing right then was not an everyday, normal thing. Jeannie came in.  
  
"Here you go," she said.  
  
"Thanks so much Jeannie," Sam said.  
  
"That's alright. Do you want me to stay?"  
  
Sam shook her head, "I'll be fine thanks."  
  
Jeannie nodded. "I'll be just outside if you need me."  
  
Sam nodded, not really taking it in. Jeannie looked at her. Then, swung out of the bathroom. Sam retreated into a cubicle.  
  
A few minutes later she was standing by the sinks. She then picked up the test she had taken.  
  
She gasped. She was pregnant.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
A/N: aaahhh!! What did you think? Please review and tell me!! Stupid, evil Zack!! 


	5. Tragedy, Pain and Loss

Disclaimer: Chapter 1- still want Noah Wyle (a lot)  
  
Thank you's!: Wa-hey! Quinara, thanks for the cool reviews and support. Miss Mochaccino, once again, thanks for the reviews and ideas. Amarasaa, hey! You read chapter 4, thank you! And Emma, I think we all want to beat Zack up! Carby luva 313, thanks for the cool reviews and support. (She has a cool story called Bad Karma go and read it....preferably after you've read this!) And thanks to blondie who also motivated me to write after their review.  
  
A/N: Oh my God..I just saw Chaos Theory (I live in England so I'm kind of behind) it was so good, Romano's arm..eeewwww...but monkey pox!?! Anyway, still with the reviews please! Still series 2, with a tiny gap between the last chapter. Let's go!  
  
A/N 2: I am so sorry it took me so long to do this chapter, but I had English tests, a chemistry test and a German test. (I got 100% on the German test so yay!) so I'm so sorry again! Well...let's go...again.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
It was a few days later, Sam came out of the toilets looking quite pale. Doug looked at her, worried.  
  
"You okay?" he asked worried.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied placidly.  
  
"You sure?" he checked.  
  
She plastered a smile on her face "Of course," she said. "You don't have to worry about me Doug, I'm a grown adult."  
  
"Sorry, it's just, you're my little sister. What am I meant to do, not care?"  
  
"I don't know Doug....just leave me alone."  
  
Doug looked at her and decided to do as she asked. "See you later?" he said, more a question than a statement.  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
With that Sam walked past him to reception, where she walked into Susan.  
  
"Hey, Sam. How are you?" Susan cheerfully inquired.  
  
Sam was being extra cautious; Jeannie was the only person who knew about the pregnancy and she wanted it to stay like that. "I'm fine and you?"  
  
"Great!" Sam looked at her inquisitively. "I'm off after pulling a double shift," Susan elaborated. Sam absent-mindedly nodded, Susan noticed. "You sure you're okay, you look a little spaced."  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me I'll be fine. I just...had a rough case."  
  
Susan nodded, not quite believing her.  
  
"Hey, Sam!" Chuni called. Sam and Susan both turned around. "There's an MVA coming in, ETA 10 minutes. Mark wants you."  
  
"Thanks, Chuni. Tell him I'm on my way." Chuni nodded and walked away. Turning back to Susan she said "Well, see you tomorrow."  
  
Susan nodded, she wanted to talk to Sam, something seemed wrong, but she didn't have the time. "Yeah. Oh, and Sam, hair."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your hair," Susan said, pointing at Sam's fairly long hair. "Tie it up. Blood's a bitch to get out."  
  
"Oh, thanks. See you later."  
  
"Yeah, later," Susan replied as Sam walked away. After Sam had gone Susan let out a sigh, What is wrong with her? She thought. Doesn't she know she can trust me?  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Susan walked down the street and into the El; there she saw Carter, heading into work. She decided to try and talk to him quickly.  
  
"Carter! Hey Carter!" she called.  
  
Carter turned around, "Dr. Lewis," he said surprised. "Hey, you need something?"  
  
"Well, yeah actually. I'm a bit worried about Sam. I know something is wrong, but she won't tell me what. I really want to help her, I was wondering if you knew?"  
  
Carter sighed. "Sorry, Dr. Lewis. I really wish I could help you but she hasn't been telling me either. I'm worried about her too, and I'm sure Doug and Mark are as well."  
  
Susan looked at him. "Thanks anyway. Look, if you do find out.."  
  
"Dr. Lewis, if she tells me, I'm not going to break her confidence, and I know you wouldn't either."  
  
Susan nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I'm being stupid."  
  
"No, you're being a good friend." Carter replied. "I really have to go. I'll see you round."  
  
Susan nodded and watched him walk away until she couldn't see him anymore.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Jeannie," Sam said.  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Jeannie immediately looked up and nodded. They walked into an empty exam room. Sam looked at her, "I don't know what to do."  
  
Jeannie looked at her as tears started streaming down her face. "Oh, Sam. Come here. I can't tell you what to do. Only you can decide that." Sam nodded. "But I do think you should tell some other people. Even if it's only Doug or your mum," Sam looked at her as if she was crazy, "or even John or Courtney. It doesn't matter, but someone else should know."  
  
Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'll tell Doug or Mark , but what if they do something stupid, to Zack."  
  
Jeannie looked at her, "They're sensible people Sam. You don't worry about that, worry about that," she said touching Sam's stomach.  
  
Sam nodded and ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"You also look stressed," Jeannie observed.  
  
"I've been busy."  
  
"That's not good for you or the baby, calm it down." Sam nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Jeannie. For everything."  
  
"Anytime." The looked at each other for a moment, but the silence was broken by one of their beeper's (surprise, surprise). "It's me," said Jeannie, "Be careful and try not to worry." At that she turned and walked out.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Doug," Sam called.  
  
"Yeah," Doug said whilst walking quickly down the corridor.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
Doug quickly glanced at her, frustrated. He had taken ages trying to get her to open up and he didn't have the time. "I'm sorry, sis. But I have a kid coming in, ETA: now. Listen, catch up with me later and we'll talk."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Sam said, beginning to walk away, feeling even more stressed.  
  
"Sam, really I want to talk to you, but I need to go."  
  
Sam looked at him trying to smile, "It doesn't matter Doug. Now go, go help that child." He looked at her, worriedly, once more, than he took off down the corridor. Sam sighed and walked away. Feeling even worse.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam walked into the lounge. "Hey Mark, you busy?"  
  
"Uh, sorry Sam, but I have to get going, I need to pick Rachel up. I've got her for the night. Can it wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, it was nothing."  
  
Mark smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, "Later, kiddo."  
  
As he walked away Sam resisted the urge to bang her head against a locker. That was twice she had built up enough courage to tell someone, and that was twice she had been knocked back. She walked out into the reception, looking drained.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam sat in Doc's, shift was over. She had purposely avoided Doug. She was about to go home. She felt like crap, she had a pounding headache and just felt weird. She got an uneasy thought in her mind but then pushed it to the back of her head. As she got up Carter walked in.  
  
"Hey. Can I talk to you?" Carter said, cutting to the chase.  
  
Sam tiredly nodded, "Shoot." They walked over to a booth, the one they affectionately (and unoriginally) called 'Their booth'.  
  
"What's going on Sam. I've barely seen you once in the past two weeks. It's like you're hiding something, and I know that you're not that sort of person."  
  
"Maybe I am," Sam snapped back.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. I know you."  
  
"How do you know me. You've only known me for, like, 18 months."  
  
"That doesn't mean I can't see what kind of person you are, Sam. Now stop shifting the focus and tell me what's going on."  
  
Sam looked at a person sitting at the counter and sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this. I really wanted to...but I didn't know how."  
  
Carter looked at her, extremely concerned, she continued staring at the counter "Just say it, Sam, it's me, you can tell me anything."  
  
She stayed still for a while. Carter gave her the time to compose herself. She finally shifted her gaze back to him and looked him in the eye, "John, I'm pregnant."  
  
He nodded, while she sifted uncomfortably, wincing a bit. Carter didn't really notice. "You're pregnant." She nodded apprehensively. "Zack's?" she nodded again. "Why did you feel you couldn't tell me?"  
  
Sam shrugged, "I don't know." All of a sudden a shooting pain went through her abdomen; she had been having these pains for the past few hours. They weren't too bad at first, but over the past half hour they had gotten a lot worse. Carter looked at her, finally noticing her wincing.  
  
"You okay?" he asked worried.  
  
"Um, I'm having really bad pains."  
  
"We need to get you back in the hospital."  
  
"No way, Jeannie is the only person other than you who knows. I'm not going in the ER like this."  
  
He looked at her, "Sam, if you were in my position what would you do?" She sighed, he knew that was her realising she had to go in, it was also her giving him permission to take her. "Here, we'll take you to the OR, no- one will know you're there." With that he put his arm around her waist and helped her up to the OR.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam and Carter were in a small room just off the OR; Carter had set up an ultrasound. He looked at it quietly; Sam was lying down quietly, waiting for Carter to say something, even though she already had a feeling what had happened.  
  
He finally spoke. "I am so sorry Sam."  
  
Sam inhaled sharply and shook her head. "It's gone," she said. More a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah. I am so sorry," he said whilst reaching over for her hand, he gave it a squeeze.  
  
"Stop apologising," she said softly. "It's not your fault." He looked at her and noticed tears running down her cheeks, he reached over and hugged her. "What did I do wrong?"  
  
"Sam, you know that you can't really tell."  
  
"Could it have been stress?"  
  
John looked at her, "I don't work on OB, but I think we both know that that is a possibility. But Sam, you can't know for sure. Don't beat yourself up over it, there's-"  
  
"Nothing I can do now." Sam finished off. She looked at him. "John, I want to go home."  
  
He nodded, "Come on. Let's get you home."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam got into her bed, John came in as she was doing this. She looked up at him. "Thank you, for being here."  
  
"Anytime, Sam, anytime."  
  
As he started to turn around she said, "Don't leave, please."  
  
He turned back around, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be on the couch if you need me."  
  
Before he could turn around she said "Would you mind....staying in here...with me?"  
  
He looked at her and walked over to the bed. He lay down next to her and turned the light off. He pulled the covers over them and lay an arm across Sam. He faintly heard her crying and said "It's going to be alright. Everything's going to be alright." He offered his gentle reassurances until she fell asleep, but he didn't sleep all that night. He stayed up, in case she woke again and needed him.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Review or e-mail and tell me!! Wow, this is quite a lot for me! Well, if you're reading this, thanks for being patient and reading this far. Now I'm not making any promises but the next chapter should be up by the end of the weekend (maybe two chapters!) 


	6. Best Friends and Maneaters

Disclaimer: Chapter 1. By the by, I do still want Noah Wyle!  
  
Thank you's!: is it just me or are these very predictable. Anyway, Quinara, well, happy birthday for last Saturday (woo!!) but it was partly your fault I couldn't get a chapter up! But hey, it's cool, it was your birthday!! Amarasaa, thank you! You are very nice and kind to me, I know how critical you are of stories, but if you are lying don't tell me, let me be happy! Miss Mochaccino, thank you, you really do help me (even if you don't know it!!) Thank you also to Kekelina, believe it or not your review motivated me to write! (by the way sorry, but I thought Sam having a miscarriage was the way to go, but hey, to each their own!)  
  
A/N: Okay, I deserve to be hit- a lot! Once again, my excuses, I know I said that I'd update like, two weeks ago, but my mum was quite ill so, I had to go out and get her antibiotics; and her idea of recovering is using the computer- all the time! Last week was Quinara's birthday and I was at hers all weekend and during the week I have so much work because I have exams coming up! But I will try and update more (*try*).  
  
A/N2: Well, I'm actually going to move onto Series 3, because I don't know how to do this next part. Sorry if it's crap! Sorry the A/N's so big....  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
A few months after the miscarriage, Sam walked into the ER, she was in a fairly good mood. She was still coming to terms with the miscarriage, but she got help from some expected and some unexpected sources. Carter had been a huge help, he was the one who 'coincidentally' bumped into her everyday, he also persuaded her to tell Doug and Mark, which she did- reluctantly. But there was no need to be so worried, they didn't beat the crap out of Zack (even thought they threatened to) they supported her, they helped her and most importantly they did not crowd or fuss too much. They accepted when she needed space. She also had to tell Jeannie, who was brilliant and Susan, she had to tell her, how could she not tell Susan? Susan was the one who fussed, along with her best friend Courtney (who had just been accepted to the Psych department), but Sam didn't care.  
  
A couple of weeks ago they persuaded her to go on a short vacation, which she did. Where to- it doesn't matter. Who she saw- it doesn't matter. They just wanted her to be okay, which she felt she was now. The one thing that was going to shock them was the hair- yep, Sam had got her fairly long her cut. To most people shoulder length is not that short, but to people who were used to seeing her hair down her back, it was too short (or in some unobservant men's opinion, the same). Doug was the first one to see her.  
  
"Hey, you ready to brave the ER again?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. The only problem will be working with a mentally retarded doctor like you!"  
  
"Ha, ha. Hey, you look different. No, don't tell me let me guess." Doug stared at her for a moment, then Mark walked up.  
  
"Hey, have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah," Sam said with a smile. Mark and Doug grinned, it was good to see her genuinely smile.  
  
"I was just trying to figure out what was different about her," Doug said.  
  
"I see what you mean, there is something different."  
  
Sam smiled, thinking they were kidding, but after a few moments of them staring (quite freakishly) at her, she realised they weren't.  
  
Then Courtney walked into the lounge and yelled, "Oh my God! Your hair."  
  
"Your hair!" Mark and Doug said simultaneously. Sam rolled her eyes at them while Courtney looked like she was about to have heart failure.  
  
"Listen, I need to go and work. Which all of you should be doing, no wonder Weaver doesn't like you," with that, Sam walked out of the room.  
  
"It's so short." Courtney stated.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Carter felt someone cover his eyes with their hands.  
  
"Guess who!"  
  
"Weaver, I didn't know you felt that way too!" Carter joked. Sam smacked him the back of the head while he laughed.  
  
"It's sad to laugh at your own jokes you know."  
  
"Forgive me."  
  
"All is forgiven," Sam said with a smile.  
  
"It's good to see you. I've missed having my daily coffee and pie with you."  
  
"Me too. Look, I never got to thank you for everything."  
  
"Look, you don't have to...."  
  
"No, I do. You helped me so much. Without you, I probably would have had a nervous breakdown. I mean Doug, Mark, Susan, Jeannie...they were all great, but you just....I don't know, you were just...there. Is it just me or does that make no sense?"  
  
"No, it does and you're welcome, I would have hated for you to go through that alone. Hey, did I tell you that I actually met Courtney, properly, not just leaving your apartment. She's cool, we had a coffee, but she's kind of...."  
  
"Bubbly. She has this tendency to always be bubbly and cheery, it would be annoying on anyone else but on Courtney...."  
  
Carter laughed, "Yeah."  
  
"So, do you want to catch a coffee or something after the shift?"  
  
"Well, um, I kind of have a date."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be, I mean it's not like crucial to have a coffee," for some reason Sam and Carter were both uncomfortable, Sam tried to break the silence. "Who is it?"  
  
"Rosie, from cardiology."  
  
Sam nodded, "Rosie?"  
  
"Yeah, Rosie, why?" Carter was getting defensive.  
  
"No reason, it's just...she's a bit of a.."  
  
"What?" Carter demanded. Sam shook her head. "Come on, you started it finish it."  
  
"Look, I was going to see man-eater due to her reputation, but it's just gossip."  
  
"You're right, that's exactly what it is, gossip. I thought you were smarter than that." He was snapping.  
  
"Listen, I'm not saying it for my own enjoyment, it's just a slight warning, be careful. But hey, if you can't take a bit of friendly advice." Sam said, getting just as angry. "I mean, it's not like you and Zack were the best of friends or anything was it, so why should I be all lovely to Rosie when I don't even know her?"  
  
"Two very good points," Carter practically yelled. How had this conversation gotten into an argument, what was wrong with them? He continued, "One: you don't even know her, you're just relying on gossip, so stop making assumptions." Sam glared at him, he continued again, "Two: Zack, I didn't get on with him for a good reason, look how that relationship turned out." The minute those words left his mouth he regretted them.  
  
"Well, now that I know how you feel I'll be going. Have fun on your date." She snapped at him. With that she was gone. Carter sighed and banged his head on the table.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"You said that to each other?" Courtney asked.  
  
Sam and Courtney were at a favourite restaurant of theirs talking about everything and anything, and somehow, right at they end whilst they were paying, it had gotten back to 'the argument'.  
  
"Yeah," Sam groaned.  
  
"Well, if you want my advice-"  
  
"Which I don't."  
  
"You and Carter, your feelings for each other, they may stretch beyond friendship."  
  
Sam looked at her incredulously, "Did you hear what I just said."  
  
"Yes, Sam use your common sense, you said that a bit of protectiveness on your part sparked an argument. Think about it, where did the protectiveness come from and why did John get so defensive? Maybe because he values your opinion, maybe a bit too much."  
  
"Courtney, is this your Psyche training talking or is this just your twisted theory?"  
  
"This is me knowing my best friend." Sam had stopped listening.  
  
"Oh my God. They're here!"  
  
"Who?" Courtney started to turn around.  
  
"Don't turn around, he could see you!" Sam hissed.  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes. "Carter?" Sam nodded, "You do realise you're proving my point." Sam glared at her and kicked her under the table. Courtney made a squeal of pain and (oh God no) Carter looked at their table.  
  
"Can we go?" Sam pleaded.  
  
"Once again with the proving the point thing, but yeah, you're not going to be fun any more."  
  
They got up and walked towards the exit. "Hey, John!" Courtney said cheerily.  
  
"Hey Court," he looked at Sam and said stiffly, "Samantha."  
  
Courtney winced, people barely ever called Sam 'Samantha' unless they were mad.  
  
"John," she turned to his date, "I take it you're Rosie?"  
  
Rosie looked Sam up and down as if she was the competition. "Yeah, Sam from downstairs and Courtney from Psyche, right?" Sam nodded. "Well, nice to meet you," she said with a tone of boredness.  
  
"Well, Sam and I were just going," Courtney said, as Sam, for some reason, looked ready to break Rosie's arm. "Nice to meet you Rosie."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Courtney began to dislike her a lot, and it took a lot to get Courtney to dislike you. "John, have fun." She said, an element of sarcasm to her voice.  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that, Rosie tugged on Carter's arm and he led her away without a word to Sam.  
  
Once Sam and Courtney were safely outside Sam exclaimed, "Son of a bitch!"  
  
"What?" Court asked.  
  
"I showed him that restaurant!"  
  
"You're getting defensive over a restaurant? You've got it bad."  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"Yes you have. You made your mind up about Rosie before you even met her."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They continued in silence, "You know I'm sure you'd feel better if you just had-"  
  
"You say it I kill you I'm not doing it with anyone."  
  
"I was going to say John, that way you could see if there was chemistry, which, by the by, THERE IS!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Fine."  
  
This time they walked away in silence. Sam contemplating what Courtney had said.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
A/N: didn't seem that good but hey, Sam's now all jealous! Sorry if I kind of glossed over the miscarriage but I really could not write anything! You also met Courtney properly! Did you like her? Well please review and tell me what you think, I'll try and update sooner!! ( 


	7. Maddie

Disclaimer: I keep sending you back to chapter 1, so here it is..I don't own ER, but I wish I did. I still want Noah Wyle (come on, when am I going to stop wanting him?)  
  
Thank you's!: Quinara: as usual, she faithfully reviewed and she isn't an ER fan, so you are the best! Miss Mochaccino: Hey! Thanks and I bet you're thinking, did I miss a chapter. You did! Go back to chapter 6! Amarasaa: Thank you, you better go back to chapter 6 as well!! Carby Luva 313: It was great to hear from you, especially since it was through a complimentary review! You are so great, you always manage to motivate me! Kekelina: Hey, nice to know you're there!! It's been nice to read your last review, once again with the whole motivation thing!!  
  
A/N: Hey! Bet you're surprised I updated so soon, even I am!! Now, I already have a ton of faithful reviewers, but I want more!! So please review or even e-mail me (you can find my address on my bio page). Still series 3, right after the date and 'the argument'!! Nice to know you liked Courtney. By the way, also some actual stuff from series 3 in here, like Susan leaving and the staff meeting. I even used a bit of the dialogue before you start accusing me!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam sat at admin quietly fuming, it had been four days since the 'Rosie incident' or 'the argument', whichever you prefer, and she hadn't talked to Carter yet. Doug looked at her and was about to make a sarcastic comment on her foul mood, but after the death stare she sent his way when she realised what he was thinking, he decided against it. Instead he said:  
  
"Mark doesn't seem to be holding up too well."  
  
Sam looked at him blankly (but still looked considerably moody), "What?"  
  
"Susan. You know, leaving to be nearer to Chloe and Suzie in Phoenix."  
  
"Oh, crap, yeah. I forgot about that."  
  
"He's called a staff meeting."  
  
"No way. This is Mark Greene we're talking about?"  
  
Carol came up behind them, "Yeah, this is Mark Greene we're talking about. I had exactly your reaction."  
  
"Come on girls, give him a break. He's just had his heart broken; he finally told Susan he loved her, she said it back, but at the time she was on a train to Phoenix. He needs something to take his mind off the fact his heart was broken." Carol and Sam stared at with a newfound respect and complete surprise. "What?" Doug asked, "I can't have a deep philosophical mind?"  
  
"No." Carol and Sam said together.  
  
"Sorry Doug, it's just freaky on you." Carol stated.  
  
"Guess I couldn't win you over. Jeannie said that little speech to me when I was incredulous over the staff meeting."  
  
Sam snorted, "Of course. How could I have even thought that Doug Ross could be so deep when he's a man."  
  
Doug looked at her, "What's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm sorry I said that."  
  
Doug accepted her apology, he knew she meant it. "Come on, let's go to Mark's staff meeting." Doug shuddered a little bit, "Never going to get used to saying that."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"So," said Mark summing up his staff meeting. "Every doctor will have a different colour, so that when they go up on the board we know which doctor is treating a patient."  
  
Everyone looked at him incredulously, even Kerry.  
  
"Sorry, Mark, what's the point of nurses coming to this meeting?" Carol asked.  
  
"So that they know about the system," Mark said with an impatient tone in his voice. "Now colours. Jeannie, you'll be yellow; Kerry, you'll be orange; Doug you'll be blue; Sam will be pink and I'll be green for obvious reasons."  
  
"Wait, I'm pink? I don't want to be pink, can I be blue?"  
  
Mark looked at Sam, he had felt kind of guilty since the miscarriage, after all he had brushed her off when she tried to talk to him. "Sure," he said kindly, (or as kindly as a heart broken man can speak which wasn't that kindly) "Swap with Doug."  
  
"Woah, back up there Sparky. There is no freaking way I'm going to be pink! Pink is a girl's colour which was why it was given to Sam in the first place!"  
  
"Sexist, to me and the colour!" Sam said, while all the other females in the room nodded.  
  
"Shoot me!" Doug said. "Can I be green?"  
  
"No, I'm green, for obvious reasons."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"How did you get into medical college?" Chuny asked. "His surname's Greene!"  
  
"Yes, but that's Greene, it has an e, but green the colour doesn't!"  
  
Mark was getting irritated. "THAT'S IT! I am green, Sam is blue and you Douglas Ross are pink! No arguments." With that Mark left.  
  
Sam smirked at him, "Sorry Doug, but a sister's got to do what a sister's got to do!"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Doug. Sam was taken aback, Doug agreed with her, then it came: "What a sister's got to do is go up and speak to a certain surgeon we know."  
  
Sam looked at him knowing he was right, but she refused to answer. "I'm having lunch with Courtney."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"You still want him."  
  
Yes, once again the conversation had steered back to 'the argument'.  
  
"Shut up Courtney, I never wanted him in the first place!"  
  
"Sure!" Courtney said sarcastically. "Listen, Sam, you've wanted him since day one."  
  
"No I haven't!"  
  
"Oh my God! Why did I have to be blessed with a blind best friend?! Sam, you have feelings for him."  
  
"No I don't," Sam said, getting freaked out by the whole 'feelings' thing.  
  
Courtney immediately understood her friend, "I'm not saying you're in love with him or anything, but you have strong feelings for him that go beyond friendship. At the rate you're going you are going to fall in love with him though!"  
  
"When am I going to convince you? John. Is. Just. A. Friend. Or at least I thought he was."  
  
Courtney looked up suddenly drawn even further in. "Thought he was?"  
  
"The argument Courtney," Sam said "I don't know if he values me as a friend anymore."  
  
Courtney looked at her, "Of course he does. If he doesn't he is extremely stupid."  
  
They ate in silence for a few minutes.  
  
Then Courtney had to be the one to speak, "Seriously, the first time you met him you didn't see his gorgeous brown eyes, his brilliant smile, his...prominent nose or his amazing ass!"  
  
"Sounds like you're the one who has it bad!" Sam joked. "Can we please change the subject now?"  
  
"Okay...have I told you about that hot new guy in paeds?"  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam swung her stethoscope around her neck and looked at the eight year old girl on the bed below her.  
  
"Okay, Maddie, I'm going to send off some tests."  
  
"Why?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Well, you don't seem to be very well and we need to find out why. So, when these tests come back we might just know."  
  
"What if we don't know?" the girl asked, scared.  
  
"If that happens we run a few more tests." Sam looked at the little girl, she had been brought in in an MVA with her parents, she had been fine but Sam had noticed that she was ill, but it didn't have anything to do with the accident, apparently her parents had been bringing her to the hospital anyway. Her parents were in trauma right now, Sam was dreading it because Carter was working on one of them and she'd have to talk to him. "Maddie, don't worry, we're going to find out what is wrong and we are going to help you. Nurse Carol here is just going to check your heartbeat."  
  
Sam stroked the girl's forehead, gave her a reassuring smile and left to send the tests off. She then went to the trauma rooms.  
  
Sam walked to trauma 1 just as Carter walked out. They looked at each other for a moment; Sam had just talked to Mark, Maddie's mum was dead.  
  
Sam ignored everything going on between her and Carter at that moment. "Don't tell me he's dead."  
  
"I'm sorry Sam," he still sounded a bit stiff. "But we couldn't help."  
  
Sam was irritated, how could he continue holding a grudge at a time like this. "You can always help." Sam snapped, "You might not save them, but you can always help."  
  
They continued to glare at each other when Carol brought Maddie's test results to Sam. Carol decided not to be involved in the Carter-Sam war and walked away.  
  
"Shit." Sam said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She has a serious heart condition. I need to phone cardiology."  
  
Carter followed her to admin, much to Sam's annoyance. Sam phoned up and asked for the on-call cardiologist. After she hung up she said to Carter:  
  
"Looks like your girlfriend's coming down."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, why not, realise it wasn't written in the stars?" Sam asked sarcastically.  
  
"We didn't have much in common." John said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Whatever. I need to go tell an eight year old girl that her parents have died, so, I'm sorry but Rosie and you will have to lose priority."  
  
Carter followed her down the hall. "What are you doing stalking me?" Sam snapped.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. Mark told me to stick with you."  
  
"Brilliant," muttered Sam.  
  
Sam walked into the room. "Maddie, I need to tell you some things."  
  
"I'm ill aren't I?"  
  
Sam looked at her sadness engulfing her face. John looked at her.  
  
"What, it's something else isn't it?"  
  
"Maddie, your mom and dad were very ill when they came in. The doctors did everything they did-"  
  
"They died didn't they?"  
  
Sam looked at her, Maddie was asking a direct question. "Yes." Maddie began to cry, "Come here Maddie. We've phoned your aunt and she'll be happy to look after you okay?"  
  
Maddie nodded. John who sat on the other side of the bed looked at Maddie. She turned to him, "You took my dad?"  
  
"Yeah, I treated him when he came in."  
  
"I know you did everything you could."  
  
Sam looked at John, this girl was proving her point.  
  
At this point, Rosie came into the room and saw the crying little girl and said, "I take it Dr. Ross told you that you were quite sick and we have to operate?"  
  
Maddie looked at Rosie, scared. "No! I don't want an operation, I'm not sick. You're lying." She looked at Sam, "Tell me she's lying," it broke Sam's heart and she couldn't say anything.  
  
"Maddie, look at me," Carter said. Maddie looked at him, "She's not lying but you are not as ill as your parents were. You will be fine."  
  
Nurses from cardiology came in to take Maddie upstairs. "Visit me?"  
  
Carter and Sam both nodded as she was wheeled away.  
  
Rosie looked at them. "You shouldn't have told her she would be alright, we don't know if she will."  
  
"She'll never know if she's not alright. She needed someone to tell her she was going to be alright and I was that person. Deal with it." Carter said.  
  
Rosie looked at him and then walked away. Sam looked at him, still uncomfortable. She muttered a "Thanks," and an "I'll see you later" and walked away.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam was on the roof. She heard someone behind her and knew who it was.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry," was all he said.  
  
Sam turned to look at him.  
  
"I had no right to say what I said about Zack, it was tactless, low and mean."  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said about Rosie."  
  
"Don't be, you were being a friend. She's a bit like that anyway, couldn't stop flirting!"  
  
Sam smiled. They stood there in silence. Carter broke the silence.  
  
"Rosie reckons I have a crush on you."  
  
"Yeah, well, Courtney reckons I have a crush on you." Sam couldn't believe how easily those words flowed off her tongue.  
  
"Which I don't," Carter said quickly.  
  
For some reason Sam felt a bit let down, "Well, I don't have a crush on you either. So, everything's cool."  
  
"Yeah, I mean you and me together, bad idea."  
  
Sam got defensive, "Why?"  
  
Carter looked a bit flustered, "Well we work together, and I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship."  
  
"Yeah." Sam said, trying to convince herself. "I've got to go."  
  
"See you later?"  
  
Sam realised that she could not just cut him out of her life because maybe Courtney was right and he didn't think so, she looked up at him. "Coffee and pie after your shift?"  
  
"Sure!" Carter noticeably brightened. "Later!"  
  
Sam smiled and walked away, trying to convince herself Courtney was wrong, but not succeeding.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Well here's a bit of a taster for chapter 8 (it might change but probably won't!):  
  
-The return of Zack!  
  
-Another Carter/Sam argument, but this time even worse!  
  
-Probably the last/second last chapter of series 3 before I move onto series 4!  
  
Well, there you go, hope you like it (the taster and chapter) if you do REVIEW!! (it rhymed!) 


	8. Hello Mr Firefighter, again

Disclaimer: New and improved version in chapter 7....so want Noah Wyle.  
  
Thank you's: Quinara, you are the best thanks for the reviews, yes, the colour thing was real and Maddie was mine, sorry! Miss Mochaccino...hope you're having fun in Germany, miss you already! Amarasaa, thanks for all the support..watch ER!!! Kekelina, thank you for the cool reviews and e- mails! Carby luva, hey! Tell me when you read this. Also, thank you to the lovely people who have been e-mailing me, and as promised to one, I will try and put more Doug/Carol in.  
  
A/N: Please with the reviews/E-mails, they are actually quite helpful. No school for two weeks, so I will try and post more often! This is the last chapter of series 3. By the by...hope you liked the taster!!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam walked down the platform of the El, she had just gotten off when she spotted Carter.  
  
"Hey, Carter! Wait up"  
  
Carter turned around and smiled at her as he waited. She quickly walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, Sam. How are you this morning?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine and you?"  
  
"Yeah great," he said sarcastically. "I got a wrong number at 2 am!"  
  
Sam giggled, Carter glared at her. "Sorry, but you have to admit it is kind of funny."  
  
"No, I don't." As they approached the hospital Carter asked, "Lunch at Doc's?"  
  
"Sure. I'll see you then, have a good morning!"  
  
"You too."  
  
With that they parted, Sam heading towards the ER and Carter towards the OR.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Charge again 360!" Sam shouted. "Charging...clear."  
  
The patient's heart rate remained flat.  
  
Sam sighed and looked at Carol, "How long has she been down?"  
  
"34 minutes."  
  
Sam looked at Mark who nodded. "Time of death...12:34."  
  
Sam and Mark walked out of the trauma room together.  
  
"So, I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages." Mark said.  
  
"I had dinner with you last Friday, Mark." Sam said with a slight laugh. "You're getting so old, you can't remember things from last week!"  
  
"I said 'I feel', anyway, how do you think it's going here?"  
  
"In the hospital?" Sam asked, Mark nodded. "I think it's going fine, I've decided I'm definitely going to try and match in the ER, be a proper doctor of emergency medicine. Think I could handle it?"  
  
Mark nodded, "You fell out of a tree when you were 11, it wasn't that big a fall, and you weren't very old, but you knew exactly what Doug and I were going to do to make you better. If that isn't a sign of a natural, I don't know what is!"  
  
"Dr. Greene!" Connie called, "GSW to the abdomen coming in, we need you!"  
  
"Coming! I'll talk to you later yeah?"  
  
Sam nodded, "Definitely. Good luck."  
  
Sam turned to Randy at reception, "I'm going to lunch."  
  
Randy nodded, "Have fun Dr. Ross."  
  
Sam smiled and went to Doc's.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Just after Sam finished lunch, Doug finished up with a patient. "Okay Maria. All better, you go home and stop trying to walk on basketball's!"  
  
Maria's mother smiled, "Thank you, Dr. Ross."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
With that he left the room, he walked to admin and as he finished Maria's chart he looked up. He turned to Carol.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?"  
  
Carol followed the Doug's eyes and nodded at what she saw. "That's exactly who you think it is," Carol said, a hint of anger in her voice. Doug started to walk over, "Doug! Don't be stupid!"  
  
"I won't, I just want to see what he wants and get him out of here, especially before my sister gets back from her trauma."  
  
As Doug walked away Carter came up to the admin desk. He frowned and, with Carol, watched what Doug was doing.  
  
"Hey."  
  
The young man looked up.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here Zack?"  
  
Zack held his hand up, "I cut it."  
  
Doug turned to Carol, who offered him silent support to keep his anger in check. "There are at least two other hospitals in the area, you couldn't go to either of them?"  
  
Zack, who was looking at the admin desk because Doug had, looked at Carter, who was shooting him a death stare, shrugged.  
  
"Get out." Doug said quietly.  
  
"No, I have the right to go to whichever hospital I choose."  
  
"Fine," Doug said, "But if my sister sees you and gets upset, there are a number of people who will beat the crap out of you, me included."  
  
With that Doug walked away. He looked at Carol, "Get him to a room, give him a doctor, make sure Sam doesn't see him." Carol nodded and set to it.  
  
Carter walked past the chairs to get to the OR. Before Carol could reach him, Zack had followed Carter to the elevators.  
  
"You with her now?"  
  
Carter turned around, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Sam. I saw the way you looked at her, and your 'friendship' seemed a bit too cosy for my comfort."  
  
"Well, not that it is any of your business, but no, we are just friends."  
  
Zack snorted.  
  
"What?!" Carter shouted.  
  
"You want more, always did."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Carter said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I saw you, the night we broke up, I saw you two at Doc's. I saw you 'comforting' her or whatever you were doing!" he shouted.  
  
"It's not like you cared! You never talked to her after that night you just up and left! You weren't here to help her!" Carter shouted back. They were beginning to attract a crowd.  
  
"I was transferred a couple of days later! I'm only here visiting!"  
  
"A phone call would have killed you?!"  
  
"I transferred myself, to cause less extra pain. I care for her!"  
  
"Well, you caused extra pain anyway! You just left, offering her no support!" Carter yelled.  
  
"Offering extra support and help for what?!"  
  
Something in Carter snapped, this guy was a complete and total moron, "To support her when she got pregnant you idiot!"  
  
"What?" Zack asked, "she was pregnant?"  
  
Carter suddenly realised what he'd done, he'd broken a trust that a friend had put in him, the one thing he wasn't to tell and he did. He meekly nodded.  
  
"I'm a father?"  
  
"No...she-"  
  
"What, she decided to raise the child with you as it's father?! Or maybe you persuaded her to abort!"  
  
Carter saw red; the next thing he knew his fist was connecting with Zack's face.  
  
Zack was on the floor, and just as he was about to retaliate, from the crowd Mark and Mailik appeared. Malik held Zack and Mark put an arm in front of Carter.  
  
"Break it up!" Mark yelled, shooting an evil at Zack.  
  
Zack looked at Carter and yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CHILD?!"  
  
"I miscarried."  
  
Carter turned around, there was Sam, looking ready to cry. Zack looked at her. She looked at Carter, a sadness, a betrayal, in her eyes. She looked at Zack.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Sam, please, I want to talk to you. I'm so-"  
  
"Don't say it. I don't care! Just go away, leave me alone. Get out of my life" She now had tears streaming down her face. She then ran up the stairs behind her.  
  
Doug had now materialised with security, "get rid of him," he said indicating Zack.  
  
Carter shook of Mark and followed Sam, before anyone could stop him. Doug and Mark looked a each other, a silent communication told each other to leave them alone.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Carter found Sam on the roof. She turned to look at him. "The one thing and the one person and you told him."  
  
"I am so sorry!"  
  
"I don't care how sorry you are! I asked you not to tell anyone and you told him!"  
  
"Sam-"  
  
"Don't." she snapped. "I can't believe you hit him either! John, you could get arrested for assault."  
  
"I doubt he will charge me, he'd be too ashamed. I don't care anyway!"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Sam-"  
  
"Just leave me alone! You broke a trust, you overstepped a line! I asked you-" she broke off. "Just leave me alone."  
  
With that she had escaped out of the door and back to the ER. Carter stood on the rough and ran his hand through his hair. I am such an idiot, he thought.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam had finished her shift. She had told Mark and Doug that she was fine and to leave her alone. Which they did, they knew her. His was something she did not want to talk about.  
  
She walked out of the door and towards the El. She saw Carter. They stood still just looking at each other, each of them wanting the other to say something, even a simple 'hi'. In the end Sam gave up, she couldn't talk to him so soon, it hurt.  
  
She turned and walked away.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
It was a few weeks later. Carter stood in the OR, a rather pissed off Anspaugh had just said that he could not switch to emergency medicine. He sighed, great, he was going to be stuck in the OR until he was old and grey- and bitter.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam stood at admin, lazily flicking through a magazine. She stopped at a page. 'How close are you and your best friend?' Sam looked at it, remembering the time that Carter had let her test him, it turned out they were perfect friends. She sighed. She and Carter hadn't talked for 3 weeks unless it was about a patient. She knew deep down she'd forgiven him, but she was still quite angry at him.  
  
She sighed and tuned into the conversation between Mark and Doug, only catching the end.  
  
"I feel sorry for him, he really wanted to switch to the ER. I think he's given in." Mark said.  
  
"Man, Anspaugh is tough," Doug replied whilst looking at Carol.  
  
Mark nodded as his pager went off, he looked at Doug, "See you later." He then took off.  
  
Sam looked at Doug curiously. "Who were you talking about?"  
  
Doug looked at her, "Carter."  
  
Sam nodded and tried to smile. "Doctor Intercom out in force!"  
  
"Hey, this is not gossip, it's factual information!"  
  
"Sure. Look, I'm going to go, um, get some test results."  
  
Doug smiled knowingly and nodded. "Oh, and Doug," she added, "tell her."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Carol. Stop staring at her ass all day long." Doug blushed embarrassed he'd been caught.  
  
"What do I say?"  
  
"I don't know, you love her, you miss her, you just want to talk. Tell her anything but make sure it's the truth!"  
  
Doug nodded, "Thanks."  
  
Sam smiled, "Anytime."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sam found him on the roof. This was these two, if they weren't in Doc's, where would they be?  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." He said surprised.  
  
"Look, I just wanted to say..I heard about you wanting to transfer. Don't give up."  
  
He laughed dryly, "Why not, Anspaugh's made up his mind."  
  
"And you've made up yours." She said firmly.  
  
"I don't have a choice."  
  
"You do, you just need to convince him some more, and maybe convince yourself again. John," he looked up at the use of his first name, she had settled into calling him Carter. "When you're older, you want to go home to a family, knowing that you've done what you enjoy the most. Okay, maybe patient's dying isn't what you enjoy the most, but you get my drift," she paused as he nodded. "You know, have a really happy home life and a really happy career job, in the way of you want to do." She paused again, "You could be a great surgeon, as others have said, but you could be a brilliant doctor of emergency medicine."  
  
They looked at each other for a moment, the atmosphere became as uncomfortable as it had been over the past few weeks, until Carter said:  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, but don't thank me, I'm just telling you what needs to be heard. Anyway, you need to convince Anspaugh first."  
  
They looked at each other, not uncomfortable anymore, but the atmosphere was tense.  
  
She smiled shyly and left with a "Good luck."  
  
He watched her retreating back, knowing that their friendship was still in tatters. But this was the first step to repairing it.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
A/N: Ta-da!!! What did you think? Please, please, please review. I'm like Carter, a junkie, but not from narcotics, from reviews (or to be more truthful I'm a review junkie, a chocolate junkie and a Noah Wyle junkie.). Well e-mail, review, whatever, just do one!! 


	9. I Missed You

Disclaimer: The wonderful new disclaimer is now available for all to see in chapter 7.  Still want Noah Wyle!

Thanks: Quinara, the summary was cool by the way, and thanks for the reviews and everything!  

Miss Mochaccino, hey, nice to know that that review thing wasn't anything personal!  Hope you had fun in Germany. (even if it was ages ago!)  Amarasaa, if you didn't watch ER you missed Carter looking mighty fine!  Carrie ::wooks:: that's just for you!  

Also, Jennifer and SarahMichelle said thanks to me in their little A/N's for their new chapters, so thank you! 

A/N: Yeah, I'm back!  (I never really went anywhere, I just had writer's block and was writing other things!)  Well, welcome to the joy that is season 4!  (And also the joy that is Carter now working in the ER!  

Which means it's about 4 months since the last chapter!

                        /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

     Sam walked into the ER, she was wrapped up warm in her black jacket and the multi-coloured scarf Doug gave to her for Christmas a couple of years ago.  She made her way to the lounge and opened her locker.  She threw her jacket and scarf in and took her lab coat out.  

     She made her way over to the coffee pot; after looking at the state of the coffee that had been there, she decided to make a fresh batch.  As she was doing this, Carter walked in.  Things were still rather awkward between them, but they were slowly getting there.  Where 'there' was, they didn't know, but they were getting somewhere.

     She didn't know he was there until he said, a bit hesitantly, "Hey."

     She spun round, "Hey, " she said a bit unsurely.  She held up her coffee mug, "You want some?"

     Carter looked at her for a second, "Yeah, please."  He suddenly became unsure of himself, "That's if you don't mind."

     Sam smiled, once again it was unsurely, "It's not a problem."

     Carter walked over to the table and sat down.  Sam continued making the coffee; both of them felt a bit uncomfortable.  

     Sam spoke first, "So, how's it going?"

     Carter looked at her a bit blankly.

     "Having to do your intern year all over again in the ER; with people you used to be on equal terms with bossing you around?"

     Sam was referring to Maggie Doyle, who was looking after Carter.

     "Oh yeah, it's weird.  Just as long as you don't start bossing me around!" he said, attempting a joke.  It somehow worked as a small smile came from Sam.

     They looked at each other for a moment; they could not seem to tear their eyes away from each other.  One of them was about to say something, something that could have salvaged their friendship further; but Doug swung into the lounge at that moment.  

     He looked at the two of them, "Did I interrupt something?"

     Sam looked at Carter quickly and then back it Doug, "No, I had to get going anyway, girl in 4 needs to be checked."  She smiled shyly at Carter, "I'll talk to you later?"  More a question than a statement.

     Carter smiled, they were getting better, "Of course."

     Sam smiled quickly at him and then walked out giving Doug a little punch on the shoulder.

     "I'll get you for that sis!" he yelled after her.

     Carter stood with a smile, watching Sam and Doug interact was really a good form of entertainment.  His smile became wider as he watched Sam stick her tongue out at Doug through the blinds.

     "Sisters!" Doug exclaimed with a chuckle.

     Carter smiled at him, "She seems to be a pretty good sister."

     "She is.  She's the best, I couldn't ask for anyone else.  Sam's my sister and I never want that to change."

     Carter looked at Doug, a look of understanding crossing his face; he felt that his friendship with Sam was crucial, and whatever happened he was going to salvage it.

                     /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

     Sam sat in Doc's opposite Courtney.  "So, how's it going with Carter?"

     "I don't know.  Today, in the lounge, something happened-"

     Courtney squealed, "You kissed?"

     Sam looked at her as if she was crazy.  "No.  We just had……some kind of moment.  Courtney, I was angry at him, and I stopped being angry with him a few months ago.  It's just, I didn't know how to tell him that I wasn't mad at him, how I value his friendship so much and……"  Sam paused, not knowing what to say.

     Courtney filled in for her, "You didn't know how to tell him how much you need him."

     Sam looked at her, "You really are a brilliant friend Courtney, you do know that right?  I mean, you just know how I'm feeling and you're always there, no matter what, through thick and thin, you're always there.  Thank you."

     Courtney looked at her, "Thank you, Sam.  You don't know how much that means to me, and I hope you realise that you are the same- you are the best friend I could ever wish for; but I know you feel that Sam.  You shouldn't be telling me that, because I already know.  You have another really good friend, who is always there for you no matter what, just like me, he's the person you need to give that little speech to."

     Sam looked at Courtney, "Wow, you are more perceptive than people give you credit for."

     "Well, that's why I became a psychologist, and it's also why I can get away with saying complete crap with my friends!"

     Courtney smiled at Sam; a second later Sam's pager went off.  Courtney smiled, "Go!  Go save a life!"  As Sam was walking out the door she could hear Courtney yell, "And tell him!!"

                     /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

     "Well, Mr. Andrews, Karen should be fine.  She had a pretty hard fall and has concussion, just keep an eye on her for the next couple of days.  If there's a problem just bring her back in."

     "Thank you Dr. Ross, I'll keep an eye on her!"

     "I'm sure you will, Mr. Andrews," Sam said with a smile.  "Bye Karen!"

     "Bye Sam!"

     Sam watched as Mr. Andrews took his daughter home; she watched until they walked out the main doors.  She then walked up to the admin desk.  She was about to do something even harder than treating patients.  She hadn't realised how much she had missed Carter's companionship until the little talk she had had with Courtney; she didn't know how she was going to do it, but she was going to talk to Carter.

     "Randi, you seen Carter?"

     "Yeah, he was on his way to the El.  You missed him by about a minute."

     "Cover me.  Just two minutes."

     As Sam started running she heard Randi yell "Of course!"

     Sam ran into the station and luckily enough had her card in her trouser pocket, so she was able to get onto the platform.

     "Carter!" she yelled.

     Carter spun round and saw Sam standing before him breathless.

     "Sam, what are you doing?  It's freezing out-"

     "John," she said.  Carter looked at her seriously, she had taken to calling him Carter rather than John.  "I need to tell you how much I value our friendship.  I know it feels like I threw it away-"

     Carter shook his head, "It doesn't."

     "It does to me John.  It's just- wasn't angry at you, not really.  I was angry at Zack, but he wasn't here and I couldn't take it out on him.  You were the nearest thing that I could lash out, so I lashed out at you.  I'm sorry."

     "Sam, I betrayed your trust."

     "Why the hell are you arguing with me when I'm saying I don't care anymore?!"  Sam said half-jokingly.  "John, you did tell someone a secret I entrusted you with, but I think that I held it against it a bit too much.  We're both to blame."  Sam sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.  "What I'm trying to say is, I've missed you, a lot more than I could ever imagine I would.  You are a true friend, I miss talking to you, I miss mucking about with you, I miss having coffee with you in our booth at Doc's, but most of all, I miss **you**, John, I miss **you**."

     Carter looked at her for a moment, Sam was looking at him intently.  "Come here," he said while opening his arms in the universal sign for a hug.

     Sam walked into his arms and he wrapped them round her as she wrapped her arms round him.  They stood like that for a while.

     "Carter?  Sam?  Is that you?"  It was Courtney, she walked up to them as they broke away from each other.  They both turned to face Courtney; Courtney walked up to Carter and turned around to face Sam, "They want you back in the ER," she then turned to Carter. "Going on the El?" Carter nodded, "Mind if I join you?"

     "Of course not."

     Sam looked at them.  "I better be going before Weaver rips my head off and eats it for dessert."

    She smiled at Carter, "Bye.  I'll see you tomorrow."

     "Sure," he said with a smile- everything was alright, their friendship was salvaged and stronger than ever.

     She looked at Courtney, "Bye Court and thanks for earlier."

     Courtney, who was standing with her back to Carter, said, "That's alright.  Anytime, it's what I'm here for, remember?"  She then quickly glanced at Carter, the turned back to Sam, and mouthed, with a smirk: _Did you two kiss?_

     Sam rolled her eyes, "No."

     Carter looked at her and Courtney confused, "What?"

     "Girl's talk!"  They both exclaimed at the same time.

     "I'll see you later.  You on tomorrow lunchtime Carter?"

     Carter nodded, "Doc's, 1pm, our booth?"

     "Sure, see you then."

     They smiled at each other and then Sam made her way back to the ER, to finish her gruelling shift, whilst Courtney and Carter waited for the El.

     _Yep- everything was going to be just fine_, thought Carter.

                     /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A/N: Okay, some last thank you's for some more important people (they're not at the top because I wrote the beginning ages ago and finished it today) so:

_TraceyMay: _Thank you for all your help!  With everything (boys, exams, dateline special etc!)  And trying to help me keep spoiler-free!  Also, if anyone reads awkward in the fic, it's thanks to her!

_Monstar:_ Once again with the thanks: boys, exams and just making me laugh!

_Lily: _Okay, you motivated me to write the end of this so much, after all you said about the guts to write this story!

_Cathi: _You make me laugh, even if it isn't intentional!  Also, ditto for the help thing!

_Sunni: _I am reading your story, even if it is very slowly, but your story has motivated me, along with a number of other things, but it has motivated me!

_Bugz: _Thanks, just for making me laugh.  By the way, I didn't get the chance to say it, but, I forgive you!

Anyway, the usual stuff applies; please leave a review (the little go button down there) or drop me a line, my e-mail's on the bio page.  Thank you!!!


	10. Uno and Anna

Disclaimer: Well, seeing as I have hit the milestone of chapter 10, my new disclaimer will go up!  A-hem! Unfortunately I do not own ER, but I wish I owned Noah Wyle.

Thanks: Well, last time it was extra long, sorry, but I had so many people to thank.  Still do!

 _Quinara_: I read your story! Thanks for reading mine!

_Miss Mochaccino:_ Woo hoo! I finally saw Never Been Kissed (MV is so cute!)

_Amarasaa: _Hey dude. What's up? (Tee hee!)

_Carrie:_ We're both writing!! Sorry, all hyper. We should both be revising but, hey, what you gonna do? ::wooks::

_Kekelina:  _I'm updating!! And so soon! Be impressed!

_Tracey: _We need chapter 8 from you!

_Quin, Amarasaa, Miss M and Destructive Nature the Uno game's for you 4!_

A/N: Well, well, well.  Didn't expect an update so soon did you?  I just have one teeny thing……it really doesn't feel like many people are reading this (thanks to those who I know are!!) L so please review so I know you are, leave a happy comment or constructive criticism, which is welcome!!  (or e-mail me at freebs_in_carterland@hotmail.com or my other address on the bio page.)  **Please** do one (yes I am begging!!)

Okay, this is kind of a filler chapter, but it's not, because you get introduced to someone! ::squeals with excitement that I'm finally at a certain point!:: On with the chapter!

Ooh- still series 4.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam stood at the admin desk talking quietly to Carol.

"So, how's it going between you and Doug?"

"Sam, be quiet someone could hear us."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Carol, it's 2am and this place is dead.  Carter, Mark and Doug are playing basketball outside-"

"In the dark?" 

"They're bored!" Sam exclaimed, "I mean Jerry and Malik were so bored, they joined them.  Maggie's on her break and the rest of the ER are at Doc's or in the lounge!  So, humour me, how's it going between you and my brother?"

Carol smiled, "Yeah, it's great.  It's better than ever."

"Then why don't you tell everyone else you're together?"

"We just want to keep it to ourselves for a while longer.  I know we put you on the spot by asking you to cover for us but, Sam-"

"I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," Sam interrupted with a smile.

Carol smiled back, "Thanks."

"No problem."

After that the conversation turned; they talked about everything and anything.  For example, they discussed a little rumour in the ER grapevine.

"There's a rumour going round……" Carol started.

Sam smirked, "Oh really?!  Now there's a surprise!"

"It's about you and Carter……"

"And……?"

Carol looked at her, "Are you and Carter……ummm……"

"Are me and Carter what, Carol?"

"Going out?  Dating?" she then said a bit more quietly, "Sleeping together?"

Sam looked at Carol, "No.  We are not going out.  We are not dating and we are most definitely not sleeping together!"  Carol looked at her.  "We aren't!"

"Then why so defensive?"

"Because I'm sick of people constantly thinking Carter and I are an item!"

"Maybe they just see what you can't."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Perhaps you can't see what's right in front of you."

"You know what Carol?  I can.  I see a _friend.  _That's it, not a boyfriend, not a husband; a _friend_.  And I thought you of all people were bigger than listening to rumours like that!"

"Sam, I'm sorry, but it is a reasonable assumption to make."

"What?!  How?!"

Before Carol could answer, Doug, Carter, Mark, Malik and Jerry trudged in.

Sam looked at Carol.  "I'll talk to you later.  I'm going to Doc's for a coffee, anyone coming?"

Mark and Doug shook their heads, "Sorry Sam, we have charts," Mark said whilst Doug groaned.

"I'll come, " said Malik.

"Me too, " said Carter.

"No thanks Dr. Ross, I have phones to answer!" Jerry answered.

At that Malik, Carter and Sam waved goodbye and went to Doc's.  Sam still trying to figure out what Carol had been talking about.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

It was about an hour later.  Carol was now on her break and the ER was still dead.  If you had entered the ER at 3am on that quiet night, you would have heard the following:

"Doug, you can't put a blue 4 on a green 7!"

"Fine!  I'll change it.  There."

"Oh, brilliant.  Thanks Doug.  Now I have to pick up 4 you stupid……."

"Blame Mark!  He made me change it!!"

"Doug!"

"What?!"

"Colour?"

"Ummm……"

"Come on!"  Everyone yelled.

"Blue."

"Oh, thanks a bunch.  Stupid son of a-"

"Sorry Carter!"

"Oh you will be."

"Idle threats don't scare me!"

"It's not an idle threat."

"Ooohhh!  I'm _so _scared!"

"Shut up!"

Yes, you guessed it, they were playing Uno.  Sam, Doug, Mark, Carter, Maggie and Jerry were playing Uno.  Mark had suggested it; the others were so bored they readily agreed, they were _that_ bored, but they decided against Jerry's suggestion of strip Uno.

Just as Maggie kicked Carter for making her pick up two, the radio came on.

"County General?  This is ambulance control.  We have a had a multiple trauma."

Sam walked over and picked up the radio.  "This is county General.  What happened?"

"Building caught fire.  How many can you take."

"Our ER's empty." She looked at Mark and repeated the number of majors and minors they could take.

A minute later Sam put the radio down.  "Well," she said, "We better get this ER up and running."

Doug added: "Finally, some action."

And with that they were off.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Hi Emily.  How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"My head hurts," she complained.

"Okay, I can help you with that." She got the 8 year old a glass of water and two pills.  "Take these, they should stop your head from hurting."  After Emily took then Sam got her torch out.  "Now, can you follow the light with your eyes?"  Emily nodded and followed the light.  Sam smiled.  "Okay, done.  The nice nurse that was with you earlier will be in a minute, okay?"

Emily nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem.  You'll be just fine!"  Sam then walked out and over to Doug.  "She sould be fine; it looks like she's just in shock.

"Okay.  You heading off now?"

"Yeah.  I need sleep!"

"Okay, see you later Sam."  At that he gave her a hug.

"What was that for?" she asked surprised.

Doug shrugged and smiled, "Being my sister, and that other thing."  Sam nodded in understanding and smiled.  "See you later sis!"

"Bye."

With that she headed out.  When she was in the ambulance bay she saw a woman talking to Carter.  She looked over at them, debating whether or not to go over.  The woman in question was about a few years older than her, she was fairly tall and (surprisingly) had blonde hair.

Before Sam could debate it further Carter saw her and motioned for her to come over.

Sam walked over and smiled at Carter.

"Hey, I was just going."

"Without saying goodbye?"

Sam smiled and suddenly realised that the blonde woman was standing there.  "Hi, I'm Dr. Ross." Sam said with a smile.

"Dr. Ross?  So, you're the paediatrician I'll be working with?"

"Oh, no.  I think you mean my brother, Doug Ross."

"Oh, sorry!  I didn't get the first name.  So, I'm a bit nervous.  Your brother nice?"

"Yeah, but I am going to warn you he's into the second part of his double shift."

The woman smiled and then suddenly realised something.  "Oh my god, I'm so rude.  I'm Anna Del Amico.  I'll be the new paediatrician in the ER.  Dr. Carter here was just welcoming me."  

Sam felt a tiny bit weird but couldn't help but a smile a bit- _someone has a crush, _she thought.

"Listen I better be going.  I don't want to be late.  I'll see you round."

"Yeah, sure.  We'll grab a coffee sometime."

"That would be great."  Anna smiled gratefully.  "Bye!"

"Bye."  Sam and Carter chorused.

After she had gone in Carter turned to Sam.  "I need your help."

"What?"

"I want to go out with her, but she doesn't seem like she'd just go out with me."

Sam looked at him.

"Please?"  He then shot her the puppy dog eyes that now girl can resist.

"Fine!  But I'm not going to do anything overly stupid for you.  Got it?"

"Thanks Sam!"

"Listen, I'll talk to you later.  I'm so tired, I just want to go home."

"Okay, thanks Sam!"  With that he wrapped his arms around her, uncomfortably she returned the hug.  

When she pulled away she forced a smile, "I'll talk you to you later.  Bye."

"Bye!"  Carter answered, oblivious to her weird mood.

Sam turned and walked away.  Suddenly feeling she vaguely knew what Carol had been talking about.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A/N: Well, the usual!  Please leave a review (muchos gracias to those who have or are about to!) or e-mail me, the address is at the top of the page!  Well, I better go revise because I've got exams for the rest of the week!  Thanks for reading!  Until next time!


	11. Courtney's Favourite Word: Denial

Disclaimer: It's in chapter 10……along with me still wanting Noah Wyle.

Thanks: _Quinara: _I don't know if you've read chapter 10 yet, but whatever, thanks for all the….well whatever it is you do!

_Miss Mochaccino: _Thanks, yeah, cool!  You are the best!  But didn't appreciate you laughing at my embarrassing moment on Friday!

_Amarasaa: _You watched it!!  And yes Carter was only in Hindsight for two seconds, but apparently it's because his wife was in labour, so, ha!

_Carrie: _Happie!  Well, you worry me sometimes, but you're always willing to talk!  So thank you for pushing me through the exam period!  ::wooks::

_Kekelina: _Well, here I am, updating, and it's been less than a week.  Aren't I getting better?!

_Tracey: _Thank you sooo much for what you're sending me!  You're the best! And I did read chapter 8 by the way!

_Also Sammie, Val and Lisa Linguisa!  Your reviews lifted my day!_

A/N: Okay, I suddenly realised just how much happens in series 4 (or I remember it better than earlier series'!) so we're still on series 4!  And also, my little whine/beg last week worked.  So please keep reviewing!  Or start reviewing!  Or e-mailing!  Just please tell me what you think!  On with chapter 11!  Okay this chapter seems fillery and filling in gaps in the season but I'm sorry!  I didn't know how else to do it!  And I know I glossed over the death of Sam's dad but I had no idea how to write that.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam sat at the admin desk and threw a piece of paper in the bin.  She sighed.  Her dad had died about a month ago and it bothered her that she hadn't cared that much.  _Well, why should I? _She thought, _he abandoned Doug when he was born, then he came back knocked mum up with me and left again.  _She sighed again.  She had gone when Doug and Mark had scattered the ashes because she felt it was her duty, but that was it, her duty, nothing more.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Carter." She replied a bit flatly.

"Okay, what's wrong?  Tell Uncle Carter."

"It's dad-"

"Still?"

"It's just, I feel guilty."

Carter looked at her.  "Sam, this man abandoned your mother, Doug and you.  He only turned up to see you when it suited him.  Don't feel guilty that you don't really want to mourn about his death because you didn't know him well enough to be able to mourn properly."

Sam sighed, "I guess."

"Sam-"

"It's just when I was a kid I thought, 'hey, it's dad, he's so much more fun than mum', and then when I got older I realised he that he just did fun things so I would like him and not hate him; but mum, she was doing things for my own good." She paused.  "But I still don't get on her."

"Well, you love her right?"

"Of course."

"Well, that counts.  Don't feel guilty.  You didn't know him well enough to know what to think."

"He was my dad-"

"But he didn't act like it did he?"

"I guess not."

"Stop it Sam.  Stop feeling down over something you shouldn't feel down about."

"Yeah, I should stop.  Mark, Carol and Doug are telling me the same thing.  All four of you must have a point."

"Yeah we must.  Especially when it comes from me!"

Sam rolled her eyes and was about to come back with a sarcastic comment when Weaver yelled:

"Carter!  Sam!  Ambulance bay!  Now!"

Sam picked up her stethoscope and swung it round her neck.  "She sure has a way with words, doesn't she?"

Carter smirked, "Hell yeah!"

They stood outside waiting for the ambulances.

"So," Sam started, "How's it going with Anna?"

"It's not."

"Really?" Sam asked curiously.  _Don't be happy.  Don't be happy.  He's your friend. Anyway, why the hell should you care?_

"Yeah.  She says it doesn't feel right."

Sam looked at him, "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Sam looked at Doc's, _Doesn't feel right?  Whoa, Anna is crazy with a capital C._

"Just give her time Carter."

"Yeah.  I tried, but……ummm, listen.  Can you do me a favour?"  

_Oh God no.  A favour._

Carter continued, "Try and talk to Anna.  It's just, she's kind of shunning me at the moment."

Sam looked at him.  "Oh, about that whole thing about you being loaded?"

Carter looked away embarrassed, "Yeah."

"It's stupid." Sam said, Carter sighed, relieved Sam wasn't making a big deal out of it.  She continued, "I mean, you've known Anna, what, a few months?  And you've known me, what, a few years?"  Carter did not like where this was heading.  "_I_ should be mad at you.  I completely forgot, with dad and everything, it's _me_ who should be mad!"

Carter looked at her, "What?"

"I've known you for over 3 years and you never, once, told me you were that rich.  Seriously, I'm hurt."

Carter looked at her, "I just didn't want people making a big deal-"

Sam held her hand up, "I'm kidding Carter.  I don't give a damn whether you're loaded or not.  To me you're just John Carter, my friend."

Carter looked relieved, "So, will you talk to Anna?"

Shit!  I forgot what the whole point of this conversation was!  Why couldn't I have stayed mad at him?  How do I persuade a kind of friend to go out with the man I have a crush on?  Holy crap, did I just say crush?  Or think it, or whatever.  How would you phrase it, say or think?  Oh my god!  I can't believe I'm focusing on that right now.

"Sam?"

Sam, who was still panicking over her thoughts said, "Yeah.  Sure, whatever."

Carter grinned, "You're a star you know that?"

Sam looked at him.  What had she just said?  _Oh god, I'm talking without thinking now!_

Before anything else could be said, the ambulance pulled up- much to Sam's relief.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Okay.  Carol, page me when the lab results come back."  Sam said.

"Sure," Carol replied.

"See you later."  At that Sam was out of the trauma room, she looked into exam one and saw a seriously harassed Carter trying to deal with a patient.  He looked up and saw her sending her a pleading look.  She just smiled at him and continued on her way.  She walked into the lounge and saw Anna making some coffee.

"Hey Anna," Sam greeted.

"Hey.  Want some?" Anna replied indicating the coffee.

"Yeah, please," Sam paused.  She didn't want to talk to Anna about Carter but she'd told him she would.  "So, how's it going?"

Anna turned around and handed Sam her mug of coffee.  "Is your brother always such a brat."

Sam couldn't help but smile.  "No.  He can be decent sometimes."

"Well I can't see that decent side of him."

"Give him time."  Sam paused and then continued.  "So, uh, how's it going with you and Carter?"

"It's not."  

Sam got a serious case of déjà vu- now where had she heard that line before?  "Why not?"

"He lied to me."

"About what?"

"Being rich."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Does it honestly matter?"  Anna was about to say something but Sam continued, "I've known him for about 4 years and he never once mentioned how rich his family was, but you want to know something?  I don't care.  I mean, why should I?  It's none of my business.  He's rich, he didn't tell me.  Fine, I'm a bit hurt, but I'm not friends with him because I think he has the same financial status as me, I'm friends with him because I like the kind of person he is."  Sam took in a breath and then continued, "I think that you're just using him covering up his wealth as an excuse.  There's another reason you won't go out with him."

Anna looked at her, "Is it just me, or are you really perceptive?"

Sam shrugged, "Just a guess."

"I just got out of a relationship, I'm not looking for another one."

"Okay, you're not looking but what if you just stumbled across one?"

Anna looked at her, "I don't know.  I'm not ready yet."

Sam sighed.  "Okay, fine.  But tell him that, don't let him think that you don't want to be with him because he's rich.  Or his family is."

Anna just stared at her, "Fine."

Sam smiled, in an effort to break the tension.  Then she did something and to this day she still has no idea why she did it.  "You want to come shopping with me on Saturday?"  _Whoa, Sammy, where the hell did that come from?_

Anna smiled, "Sure, that would be nice.  I really haven't had time to befriend anyone but Carter.  So thanks!  I'll talk to you later, I need to get back to a patient."  With that Anna gave a departing smile and left, leaving Sam standing in the lounge.

Samantha Rachel Ross, what are you doing?  Okay, making a friend.  But why Anna?  Calm down, what could possibly happen- other than you liking her. What is going on with me?   Oh god, I need to talk to Courtney.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam was sitting at Doc's nursing a cup of coffee.  A few moments later Courtney slid into the opposite side of the booth.  

"Hey, I got a message saying you wanted to meet me here.  What's up?"

"I think I'm having a mental breakdown."

Courtney looked at Sam and laughed, "What?"

"You heard me.  I think I'm going crazy.  Seriously, my brain is……breaking down."

"Okay, Sam, I know you hate it when I psycho-analyze you but, I'm going to."

"Courtney!" Sam whined.

"Okay, Sam, you called me because in some weird little Sam Ross way, you need the help of a best friend and a psychiatrist," Sam glared at her, "And I happen to be both.  Now what's going on?"

"You know that new paediatrician, Anna?"  Courtney nodded.  "Well, Carter has a thing for her-"

"Oh my God," Courtney rolled her eyes, "Give me a real problem.  Sam I know that you don't believe this but you have a-"

"Crush on Carter, yes I know."

Courtney choked on her own saliva, "What!?  When did you figure it out for yourself and why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Sam shrugged, "Not that long ago.  In fact, I don't think it's anything."

Courtney rolled her eyes again, "Denial."

Sam glared at her, "Anyway, Carter wants me to help play matchmaker-"

"Really?  How do you feel about that?"

"Courtney, will shut up for a minute?"  Courtney nodded.  "Anyway, I am trying, it turns out Anna's mad about Carter about the rich thing but that doesn't matter.  Courtney, I really like Anna-"

"Sam, are you trying to tell me something about your sexuality?" Courtney joked.

"Shut up Court!  I mean I think I could we could be good friends, and it's just weird."

Courtney looked at her, "Sam, there is something seriously wrong with you.  You should be hating her and calling her a bitch and like, doing the voodoo thing on her."

Sam looked at Courtney incredulously, "People actually come to you with their problems?"

Courtney shrugged, "Only the desperate ones."

"What am I going to do?"

"Tell-"

"No way.  I am so not telling him.  I mean, it's just a crush, what's there to tell?"

"Denial."

"Do you really like that word or something?"

"Sam it's up to you what you want to do, but what if he's the _one_."

Sam looked panicked, "Whoa, where the hell did we go from crush to true love?"

Courtney smiled, "I'm just saying-"

"Well don't."  Sam's pager then went off, "I've got to go.  Thanks for listening Court, I mean, sorry for dragging you out of work."

"Don't be sorry, you did me a favour!  I'll talk to you later, oh, and Sam, if you won't voodoo Anna, I will."

"Uh, no thanks Court."

"Well, I'll hate her if you want."

Sam smiled at her best friend, "Court, it's fine.  Finish your coffee and have a good day."  Sam stood up and walked out of Doc's and back to the ER.

Courtney grinned, "Those two need to have their heads banged together, in more ways than one."  She smiled, it had taken Sam ages to figure it out and she still didn't think  Carter had figured it out.  She couldn't help but smirk at Sam's unwillingness to tell Carter- _Denial, _she thought.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A/N: Well, a kind of filler.  And I did gloss over the death a bit, but I didn't want to write an entire chapter of really rubbish angst.  Anyway, **click the review button and review **or **e-mail me!**  Well, um, that's all, another chapter should be up in…….I don't know- under a month! No, sooner that a month.  Anyway, until next time thank you for all the reviews or the review you **are **about to give!!

~Freebs!


	12. Alcohol Is Seriously Underrated

Disclaimer: Chapter 10!  (Along with declaration of me wanting Noah.)

Thanks!: _Quin: _Hey! Read chapter 10!!

_Miss M: _I'm becoming lazy so I'm just writing Miss M!  You've read chapter 10, so, smile! Ooh, and read chapter 11!

_Amarasaa: _His wife was in labour!!!!

_Carrie: _Haven't talked to you in ages (well it seems like ages!) but you are still helping me, so thanks!  Happie and ::wooks::

_Kekelina: _I am the updating queen!  Watch me go!

_Tracey: _Okay, I'm getting so hyper because I'm eagerly anticipating the arrival of the CD! 

_Sammie: _You and Sam both share the same name so I figured I should just slip that in!

_And as usual to everyone who reads this and reviews it- thanks!_

A/N: I am so thrilled I'm updating so fast! I've also got my first 100% non-Sam scene, i.e. Sam isn't in it at all!  It does seem kind of fillery- but I couldn't pass up the chance of a drunk Sam!  It's still season 4 and after what was 11 chapters of denial, someone finally figured something out……..but remember, sometimes all you have to do is wait!  

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam stood in front of her mirror.  Wearing a fairly long black skirt and a nice, red strappy top; she was going out for a drink (or the way she was feeling a hundred drinks) with Courtney.  After her little realisation she really needed to have some fun.  It had been a while since her declaration, but only Courtney knew.  Anyway, people were ignoring her weird behaviour over Carter because they had found out about Doug and Carol (and then her brother had oh so eloquently proposed).

She heard the buzzer and walked over to let Courtney up.   A few minutes later Courtney came into her apartment.

"Hey!  You ready?"  Courtney asked.

"Yep!  Let me just get my bag."  Sam disappeared into her room.

Courtney looked around and then called, "So, Carter working tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

"How's it going with him and Anna?"

"To quote them both- it's not." Sam then reappeared in the living room.

"Why not?"

"Anna's ex- that paediatrician Max Rocher- has turned up at County."

"You mean the ex-addict who was the reason she didn't go out with Carter?"

Sam nodded, "That's the one."

"So, any tension?"

"Yeah, you can cut it with a knife, but I kind of have to thank Max Rocher."

Courtney arched an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well, with Carter focusing on him, he hasn't noticed my……..ummm……"

"Weird behaviour."

Sam shrugged "If you want to call it that."

"Come on, let's go." 

With that the two exited the building and made their way to a bar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Carter leant against the admin desk talking to Doug.

"So, how's it going with you and Carol?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, great.  What about you and Anna?"

Carter looked at him.  "Nothing."

"Ah, Max Rocher causing problems?"

"No, there were always problems, he's just brought them even further to the surface."

Doug looked at him sympathetically, "Listen, it's not been light and roses since the start has it?"  Carter shook his head.  "Well, maybe Anna's not the one for you."

Carter looked at him, "You know something?  I know you're right, but I just don't want to listen."

Doug and Carter had to stop talking, as Anna came up to the admin desk.

"Hey," she said acknowledging the two of them.  "Doug, the kid in three says he's a regular of yours and therefore he wants to see you."

Doug nodded, "Thanks Anna."

Anna smiled, Doug Ross wasn't such a brat, after all, if he was, why would all the kids like him?

Carter looked at her, "Hey."

Anna looked back at him and smiled uncomfortably.  "Hey."

"How's Max?" Carter said, the hostility evident in his voice.

Anna winced a tiny bit, "He's fine."

"Great," he replied sarcastically.

"John-"

"What?"

"I know you think that Max drove a wedge between us but we would have never worked out."

Carter looked at her, "Why not?"

"Don't get me wrong, I really like you, but as a friend.  We are compatible as a couple, but not in the way I would want us to be."  Carter looked at her blankly, "We're not as compatible with each other as we should be if we wanted a proper relationship."

Carter looked at her, suddenly understanding, "Not as compatible as you are with Max."

"Yes. No. Maybe.  I don't know."  Anna sighed and ran her hands through her hair.  She looked at him, intensely, "Maybe the person for you is right in front of you."

"Anna, I think you're contradicting yourself.  You're right in front of me."

"Not physically John.  Think about it, you'll understand and I think she does already."

Anna looked at him once more and walked away to leave him to think about what she had said.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam laughed.  "Remember that time Adam Crane streaked across the baseball field?"

"How could I forget?!  Coach Philips went crazy!"

Sam was working her way through her third beer; Courtney was on call and was having an orange juice.  "You drunk yet?"

"No, but I will be soon." Sam indicated to the bartender for her fourth beer.

Courtney looked at her, "So, you feel like getting totally tanked."

Sam nodded, "It's been a while."

Courtney sighed, "Sam, getting drunk is not going to make it go away."

"It's a crush, it will go away.  Soon."

"What if it doesn't?"

Sam sighed, "If it doesn't I'm screwed.  He's my best friend, I can't do anything."

"What if he feels the same way?"

"You've met Anna right?  Do you see him falling over his feet that way for me?"

Courtney smiled, "Could be an act."

"Doubt it.  And anyway, I'm trying to get drunk and you're sobering me up!"

Courtney laughed, "Sorry, please forgive me." Courtney glanced around the bar.  "can you believe we made it?  I mean we're doctors and……..wow!"

Sam smiled, "We made it."  Then she bust out laughing and squealed, "We're doctors!!"

"Okay Sam.  You are definitely almost drunk, that's if you're not there already."

Sam grinned, "Yay!"

"You're going to feel like shit tomorrow."

"It's worth it if it makes all my cares and worries go away for a night.  Alcohol is seriously underrated!"

Courtney couldn't help but laugh at her best friend.  Then, (to everyone's surprise) Courtney's beeper went off.

Sam looked up, "They can't leave you alone for one night?"

"Sorry Sam.  Are you going to be able to-"

"Courtney, I can very easily get a cab home."

"I'm sorry.  Listen we'll talk later.  Bye!"  Courtney said whilst grabbing her stuff.

"Bye!"

"Sweetie, don't get too drunk, okay?"

"Okay.  Have fun."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will," Courtney replied sarcastically.  "Bye!"

With that Courtney was gone and Sam turned round to quietly finish her beer.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Courtney walked towards the hospital.  Maybe she should have made sure Sam was on her way home first.  She was worrying; she shouldn't, Sam was an adult, but she couldn't help it.  She saw Carter come out of the ER, should she or shouldn't she?  Sam was drunk- she could say something stupid, but it could be the perfect excuse, and if something really bad happened, Sam could blame it on the alcohol.  Courtney weighed up the pros and cons in her head and decided she'd rather her friend be safe.

"Carter!"

He turned around, "Court, hey!  I thought you and Sam were having a girly night out."

"I got paged."

Carter laughed, "Typical." 

"I need you to do something, for me- and Sam."

Carter looked at her, "Sure.  What's wrong."

"Well, I kind of left Sam at the bar, and I've realised how stupid it was of me.  She said she'd take a cab, but I doubt she will.  She hates taking cabs late at night.  Can you retrace back to the bar and-"

"Sure.  Where is it?"

Courtney told him.

"Okay, I'll make sure she's okay."

"Thanks Carter.  Bye!"

"Bye."

With that Carter made his way to the bar, whilst Courtney smiled.  If Sam was drunk enough, she could change everything!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Carter had gone to the bar and found that Sam had left a few minutes before.  He quickly walked towards her apartment and found her walking home.  For someone drunk she was doing quite well.

"Sam!"

Sam turned round and nearly fell over.  "Hi Carter!  It is you John, isn't it?"

"Yeah it's me Sam." He sighed.

"You're drunk."

"Duh."

"Court let you get drunk?"

"I told her she had no choice."

Carter sighed.  "Come on, let's get you home."

"Did Courtney send you."

Carter supported Sam by parting an arm around her, "Yeah."

"Ha!"

"What?"

"She thinks I'm going to tell you, but I won't!  I maybe drunk but I'm not _that _drunk."  As she said that she tripped over Carter's foot.

"Tell me what?"  Carter said with a slight smile.  She was quite cute when she was drunk.

"I can't tell you!"

"Come on, you can tell me!" Carter said suddenly curious.

The alcohol was intoxicating Sam's brain further.  "Well, it's a secret."

"I can keep secrets."

"Okay, I have a crush on someone."

Just before Carter could ask who, Sam abruptly stopped and sat down on the curb.

"Sam, come on."

"I'm tired."

"Okay, fine." With that Carter bent down and the next thing Sam new she had a perfect view of Carter's butt- he had thrown her over his shoulder.

"Carter."

"What?"

"You're carrying me."

Carter couldn't help but smile, "I've noticed."

"Just checking."

They travelled for a while in silence- Sam didn't mind she had a grade A view of Carter's butt.

They came to her building.

"Sam?"

Sam, who was actually dozing off, mumbled, "What?"

"Key."

Sam pulled her key out her bag and dangled it in front of Carter's face.  He took it and opened the door.

He took her up to her apartment and opened the door.  As he was taking her towards the bedroom, she mumbled, still half asleep.  "You never asked."

"What did I never ask?"

"Who I have a crush on."

Carter sat Sam down on her bed and took her shoes off.  "Okay.  Sam?"

"Hmm"

"Who do you have a crush on?"  He asked this as she lay down in the bed and he pulled the covers over her. 

As she turned over in the bed she sleepily mumbled,  "You."

He looked at her, a tiny bit shocked.  Immediately his senses kicked in.  _She's drunk, she doesn't know what she's saying._

He inhaled sharply, _she's drunk, she didn't mean it_, "Sam?"

"Hmmm?" she replied, obviously wanting to sleep.

He paused and changed his mind about what he was going to say "You want me to stay?"

She didn't reply, he looked at her, she was fast asleep.  He sighed.  He should stay; she could be quite ill in the morning, but what if she didn't want him there?  He looked at her once more and walked into the kitchen.  He left a note:

_Sam,_

_Hope you're feeling okay- even though you probably have one hell of a hangover.  Call me when later.  If you need anything call._

_Love John_

He had had a bit of a hard time over whether or not to put the love in, but he realised he was being stupid- she had been **drunk**.

He quietly slipped out of the apartment and made his way home.

Anna couldn't have been talking about Sam- they were just friends.  Okay, so maybe he felt something for her, but he didn't want to screw up their friendship.  She was drunk- and anyway why would she want him?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam groaned as she stumbled out of bed, she felt like crap.  She walked into the bathroom and pulled out a bottle of aspirin and knocked a few back.  She wandered into the kitchen and found Carter's note.  She smiled, remembering when he had found her last night.  He had had thrown her over his shoulder, taken her home and put her to bed and _oh God! No! _ Sam suddenly realised what she'd done.

She picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?"

"Courtney!"

"Sam, and how are we feeling this morning?"

"Like crap."

"Oh really, well-"

"You sent Carter last night." She stated.

"Uh, yeah."

"This is all _your _fault.  I told him."

"Told him wh- No way!" At this point Courtney was squealing down the phone.

"Court," Sam said wincing.  "too loud and too high pitched for someone with a hangover.  Anyway, what am I going to do?" she whined.

"Do you want him to know that you do have a crush on him?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"He wants Anna!"

"Fine, when you talk to him next just say you can't remember anything."

Sam sighed, "Yeah, it's for the best."

"You don't have to say you forgot.  You know you two would be quite good togeth-"

"I have to go Court." Sam said, "I need to take a shower."

"Okay.  Sam, whatever you tell him, make sure it's the right thing."

"Bye Court, and thanks, and also I hate you for sending him as this is your fault."

Courtney laughed, "Bye sweetie.  Hope you feel better before your shift tonight."

Sam groaned, "I forgot about that.  Bye."

With that, they both hung up.

Courtney sighed, those two were going round in circles.

Meanwhile, Sam had another phone call to make.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's me."

"Sam, hey!  How you feeling?"

"Like I have a hangover."

Carter laughed.  "I wonder why."

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you for getting me home last night."

"No problem." Carter took a breath, he needed to ask.  "So, you remember anything about last night?"

_Decision time Sam, what you going to say?  _"No.  I just remember you turning up, throwing me over your shoulder, the next thing I know I'm at home.  So, thanks."

"No problem.  Listen I have a shift."

"Oh, okay, have fun."

"Bye."

"Bye."

With that they both hung up.  Sam feeling ready to bang her head against the wall until she broke it and Carter feeling oddly let down.  

Why should he feel let down, after all, he knew she was drunk- _she had no idea what she was saying.  Get over it John, she's your best friend.  Your best friend.  _He sighed.  _One more time: you don't have feelings for her; Anna was talking about someone else and she's your best friend you dumbass.  I have a crush, no, dammit, I **don't** have a crush on Sam.  Oh shit, I'm screwed._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A/N: Whoa, that was way long.  So, it seems like a crappy chapter in my mind, but it took me ages so I'm going to post it, but if all of you hate it, I'll take it down.  And I know there's like a ton of stuff about crushes in there, but hey, it's not all out love is it?  (I'll let you decide!) And hello, two chapters in one day- whoa!  Talk about causing heart attacks!  Anyway, **review** or drop **me a line**!  Anyway, I think two chapters is enough for one day, don't you agree?

Thanks for any reviews or e-mails you'll send (I think in advance so you'll have to do one otherwise there's no point in thanking- I'm being a little weirder than normal today aren't I?)  Thanks for reading

**~Freebs**


	13. You Were A Med Student Once You Know

Disclaimer: Chapter 1o and/or chapter 1.  My Noah declarations are in chapters 1-12 and now in chapter 13: I want Noah!!

Thanks: _Quin: _For **all** those reviews!!

_Miss M: _Just for being my friend!  (Don't ever mention the clown pants to _anyone_.)

_Amarasaa: _I really don't know what to say- but, oh, yeah, his wife was in labour!!

_Tracey: _ Thank you! (bows down to you)  I finally saw the dateline and you were the one who sent it! I worship you!

_Carrie: _Happie and ::wooks::  I haven't talked to you in ages!  But I know when I do talk to you, you'll be as supportive as ever.

_Sammie: _Thanks for listening to my incessant ramblings.

_Kekelina: _Thanks for being the faithful reader you are!

_Also thanks to Liz, Val and Lisa Linguisa!_

A/N: Okay, I should stop saying all chapters are filler-y, but I can't help it.  This chapter is not filler-y, happy Quin?!   Well, we are on **season 5**, figure I should put that in bold in case anyone skips the A/N, which I'm sure everyone but Quin does.  We all know what season 5 means (if you don't read on and find out!  Little hint: med student- with blonde hair.)  Once again please read and review!

And to make my entire story easier (and confuse you more!) Carter lives with his grandparents from this point until I say stop!  (So, just ignore the Doctor's housing and Weaver's basement!)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam watched Carter.

"What?" he asked.

"What?  I was just watching."

He looked at her, "Why?"

"I just wanted to see how you were getting along.  You know, after Anna and everything."

"Sam, Anna's left and she was right, nothing could ever have happened."

Sam looked at him, "That doesn't mean that you feel good about this, I mean, Carter, you still have a right to feel hurt."

Carter looked at her, "I'm not hurt.  She's been gone for a couple of months now.  I'm fine."

As Sam opened her mouth to say something Carol came rushing in, "Sam, your woman in 3 is crashing."

Sam looked at him, "I'll talk to you later, " she started making her way down the corridor, but then yelled back.  "Carter!"

"What?"

"You have a new med student, Lucy something, go find her!"

With that Sam was gone.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Give her two more of adrenaline." Sam shouted.  "Charge 360.  Clear!"

She shocked the patient.

Chuni shook her head, "Nothing."

Sam sighed, how long has she been down?"

"Just over 25 minutes," Carol replied.

Sam sighed as she took her gloves off, "Time of death, 14:52.  I better go talk to the husband."

Sam walked outside and found the woman's husband quite easily as he was just outside the room, up against the door.

"Why have you stopped?" he demanded.

"Mr. Porter, I am very sorry, but your wife had extensive injuries-"

He cut her off, "You gave up didn't you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, your wife died a couple of minutes ago." Sam said sadly.

"No!  Get back in there, keep doing what you were doing." He was shouting now.

"Sir-"

He grabbed her shoulders "Get back in there and get her back!" he said, shaking her.

By this point Mark had come up behind them, "Sir, I am sorry for your loss, but you cannot blame my staff.  Now will you please let go of Dr. Ross?"

Mr. Porter shoved her aside, "It's her fault," he sad, indicating Sam.

"It's no one's fault.  Dr. Ross did the best she could."

Mr. Porter looked at them and shook his head in disgust.  "This won't be the last you hear of this." With that he stormed away.

Sam looked at Mark.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little freaked.  I'll be fine."  Sam smiled at him in what she hoped was a reassuring way.  "I'm just going to get something to drink."

Mark looked at her, "Okay.  See you round."

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Thanks."

With that the two parted.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam slammed her mug onto the counter and was quite lucky she hadn't broken it.

"Sam?"

She spun round and saw it was Carter.

"Hey," she said turning back round.

"You okay.  Heard what happened, he was getting pretty loud."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, trying to forget about it.  She turned to face him, "So, what's your new med student like?"  She asked changing the topic.

Carter picked up on it, but humoured her anyway.  "Lucy?" he sighed.  "I don't know.  She's just a bit……annoying."

"That's a bit harsh, Carter.  Remember when you were a student? Maybe she's just nervous and wants to impress you.  I mean you were constantly nervous around Benton." She smirked, "Still are."

"Shut up!  Am not!"

"You're juvenile, you know that?"

He sighed, "Whatever."

Before she could reply someone came into the room.  "Dr. Carter!" a voice said brightly.  "I did that thing you wanted me to do!"

Sam looked at him, "That thing?" 

He looked at her, "A medical thing, Sam."

"Sure," she said sarcastically.

Both of them had been talking too quietly for the person to hear.  "Sorry, I missed that."

"It's alright Lucy, I was just talking to Dr. Ross."

"Hi!"  Lucy said brightly.  "I'm Lucy Knight, new med student."

"Oh, hi!" Sam said, shooting Carter a 'she's not that bad' look.

He rolled his eyes.  "Okay Lucy.  There's a guy in 4 who needs his arm re-bandaged.  Can you go do that?"

She looked at him.  "Re-bandaging?"

"Something wrong with that, Ms. Knight?"

"No.  It's just, I thought I could have something more……exciting?"

Sam watched their interaction with amusement- looked like they were getting off to a good start.  Not.

"Lucy, once you do the starter stuff, you can move onto the next step."  He looked at Sam, "See you later.  Call me if you need anything."  

She nodded understanding he was talking about the incident earlier, "Okay, thanks!"

After he had left the room Lucy turned to Sam.  "He normally that mean?"

"No!  He's normally really great.  Maybe he's just having a bad day."

"Well, I hope it gets better soon,"  Lucy muttered as she went off to curtain 3.  Sam rolled her eyes.  She had a feeling those two were going to be a nightmare.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam sighed as she walked towards the exit.

"Sam!"

She turned around and saw a pleading Doug.  "Just one more?"

"Oh no!  With this place one more can mean one more patient or one more shift!  Sorry Doug."

Doug groaned and banged his head against the desk as Weaver came up behind him.

"Get back to work Dr. Ross."

Sam grinned at him and quickly escaped into the night before Weaver saw her.  She saw Courtney and quickly ran up to her.

"Hey!"

"Hey Sam!"

"What you doing?"

"I'm just getting a coffee then-" she was cut off by her pager.  "Sorry Sam, I have to run.  Some psycho has gone……well, insane.  Later!"

Sam watched as Courtney ran off towards the hospital.  

She turned around to see Carter.

"Hi!"

"Hey!"

"You off?"

"Yeah, I have to have dinner with Gamma tonight."

Sam sighed.  "Okay, I'll talk to you later.  Have fun.  Oh, and Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"Go easy on Lucy, she's young and like you and me, she'll make mistakes.  Be patient."

"I'll try," he said smiling.  "I'll see you later.  Bye!"

"Bye!"

With that, the two friends made their separate ways home, to completely separate situations.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam walked up the steps to her apartment.  As she reached her door, she noticed it was open a bit.  She inhaled sharply and gently pushed the door open.  She walked through the apartment; she saw a lone figure sitting on the couch.  The person turned around.

"Dr. Ross."  He said.

She looked at him, and then round her apartment- it had been trashed.

He got up and walked over.  He grasped her shoulders, "I don't know why I did this."

"Mr. Porter-"

"I am going to leave now."  Like before he shoved her away, but this time she fell backwards into a table which had a glass vase on it.   She landed on the floor with a resounding thud and in pain.  Something had hit her on the head-maybe a book, could have been the vase rolling off her head and smashing into the ground- how was she supposed to know?  She was vaguely aware that Mr. Porter had gone, but everything was becoming a bit too blurry for her liking, she struggled to keep her eyes open as everything began to spin.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Okay, seriously have no idea where that came from- well I do, but you don't! And can I stress, before I get reviews saying 'Uh, Freebs, stick to angst, you're crap at cliffhanging/suspense etc.' this is me acknowledging that it doesn't really qualify as a cliff hanger!  Also, I seriously just got a review (I'm on 45 ::squeals::, thank you Bess.  I hope your wish comes true, well your review which I turned into a wish!  That was mean, I promise that this season will be good, even though you might not get what you want! (But then again- you might!)  Anyway _please _review!

~Freebs! 


	14. Blacking out

Disclaimer: Chapter 14, officially the second part of my first major pathetic excuse for a cliff-hanger, so……new disclaimer!  Unfortunately, I was too young at the time (5 to be precise) ER was created, to actually be a part of it, therefore, I do not own ER in any way or form- but I want it along with Noah Wyle!

Thanks: Ah, the list grows ever longer!

_Quin: _Well, read chapter 13 if you haven't! (And also it was **so** you who deleted the e-mail!).  Thanks for the support!

_Miss M:_ I know you **will** catch up- it's just, I'm afraid when you decide you want to, ff.net might not be here anymore and the planet will be run by robots.

_Amarasaa: _Dude!  Watch NSA, Carter doesn't wear a shirt!

_Sammie: _Once again, incessant ramblings, I thank you for listening.

_Kekelina: _For always reading!!  You are the best!

_Bess: _You got a special advanced reading of chapter 13!  Both your reviews and your kind words motivated me.

_Carrie: _I'm just happie!  ::wooks::

_Tracey: _Yay, you're back!

_And to all reviewers!_

A/N: Ha! I'm back! And, to the people who said it wasn't a crappy cliff-hanger- thanks!  Still series 5!  Not really much else to say! (Well, except for the actual story!)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam groaned and struggled to move her head to look for something.  She was in agony and everything was all blurry.  Suddenly, she saw what she was looking for- the phone.  She pulled it down by the wire.  Not really being in a good enough state of mind to remember a number, she just hit speed dial 1.

She heard the phone ring- _please, please pick up._

"Hi!"  A cheery voice rang out.  _Yes!_  "You have reached Court's answering machine- sorry I'm not in at the moment, but please leave a message after the beep!"  _Shit! _

Sam's head went numb for a moment as the high pitched beep rang out.  She felt like she was going to pass out.

Time for speed dial 2.

It rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Sam,"  Sam said, hoping that would help, as she sure as hell could not remember who was on speed dial 2.

"Hey, Sam!"  

Sam winced, too high pitched.

"Um, who is this?"  Sam asked,  her energy being drained.

"Oh, it's Carol.  Doug left his cell on the table in the lounge.  Want me to get him?"  Carol didn't wait for an answer.  "One sec."

"No!  Carol!"

Carol heard, "What?"

"Mr. Porter was here when I got home-"

"Oh my God!  Sam are you okay?"

"Uh- no.  That's kind of why I'm phoning," Sam said clutching her head.  "He shoved me into a table and I hit my head and it really hurts and everything's getting blurry and I think I'm going to pass out,"  as Sam said that sentence, she progressively sped up, she said it in one breath and Carol could hear the panic in her voice.

"Listen, Sam.  Stay with me.  Mark left a few minutes ago, I'm just going to get Chuni to send him to you."

"Okay……" said Sam getting more drowsy.

"Sam, stay with me.  Sam?"

That's the last thing Sam heard for a while.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Sam!  Sam, wake up!"

Sam slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure in front of her.  She reached her arm out to try and figure out who it was.

"Ouch, Sam!"

"Mark?"

"Yeah, sweetie, it's me.  We need to get you to the ER, you might have a concussion."

Sam groggily nodded.  Mark looked at her, concerned. 

"Come on."  

With that he had lifted her up and once again, everything had gone black for her.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Once again, Sam woke up and saw figures surrounding her.  Two, maybe three.

"She's waking up."

_Carol, definitely Carol, _she thought.

"Sam?"  a worried voice asked.

"Doug?"

"Yeah, it's me, I'm right here."

Sam wanted to say something, anything, but it was too hard.  She vaguely heard Carol ask Mark and Doug to leave the room.

She looked up- confused.

Carol looked back at her, "Sam, did Mr. Porter-"

"No," Sam said immediately.  "He was gone when I phoned."

"You sure?"

Sam nodded.

"Okay.  Well, Mark says you have a mild concussion , and a huge bump and bruise, and you should stay with someone overnight if you don't want to stay here."  Sam nodded.  "But, I have to tell you, Doug is working for hours yet, and when Mark came back with you he was sucked right back into the ER vortex.  Courtney is also working, but she knows you're here and says she'll come down and see you if she can."

As if on cue Courtney burst in, "Sam!"

Courtney ran to the bed and hugged her best friend in a death grip.

"Uh, Courtney?  Can't breathe.  Lack of oxygen causing things to go fuzzy."

Courtney let go, "Sorry, oh, thank God you're alright!  Did he do-"

Sam immediately shook her head, "No, Court, don't worry."

Has Carol told you about the night arrangements?"

Sam nodded.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to work.  Maybe we can call your moth-"

"No way.  She'll fuss- a lot and drive me crazy.  I'd rather stay here."

"Well, how about Carter?"

Sam looked at her.  "He lives with his grandparents, I don't want to intrude on them."

"Sam, they live in a mansion that takes over most of Chicago, there is no way you would be intruding."

Sam opened her mouth to speak but Courtney had got it into her head that this was the best possible course of action- and nothing was going to change that.

"Don't you dare argue, Ross," she said in a slightly threatening way.  She then went all cheery, "I 'm going to phone Carter!"

Courtney left the room, Sam and a smirking Carol remained.

Sam groaned.

"What?" Carol asked, the smirk not leaving her face.

"It's just, his grandparents?  It's like, hey, let's meet the family."

"Well, it's a good thing you're not his girlfriend." Carol said with a smirk.  With that she smiled at a glaring Sam, "Take care of yourself, sweetie." And left the room.

Sam banged her head against her hand- promptly bringing on a dizzy spell.  She groaned and lay back down.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

She woke up and found herself looking at a rather amused Carter.

"Whew, thought I'd have to sit on you or something.  You are a hard girl to wake up, Sam!"

Sam looked at him, and then around the room.  Where the hell was she?

"Doug brought you here, apparently you wouldn't wake up, and when they managed to wake you a bit, you told them something rather rude and turned around and went back to sleep," he said by way of explanation.

Sam looked down to see her wearing the clothes she'd gone to the hospital in.

"Um, Carter?"

"Hmm?" he said by way of acknowledgement, he was trying to turn the bedside lamp on.

"Am I at your grandparents?"

Carter looked at her, amused.  "Yeah, you are.  Courtney phoned up, she talked to me and I told Gamma how truly brilliant you were and how you needed a place to stay as you were a bit ill."

"Great, now I'm a huge charity case," she muttered.

He looked at her, "You're not, Sam.  You just have a lot of people who care for and love you."  

She looked at him, "You know what happened?"

He nodded, "Yeah."  He seemed to be a bit angry.  "How the hell did he get your address?"

Sam shrugged, suddenly realising how lucky she had been, if he had got her address, relatives of patients, who had been much angrier, really could have hurt her.  She looked at him, "Can I take a shower?"

"You sure you feel up to it?"

"Yeah, but I'll need something to wear."

"No problem."

He helped Sam out of bed and walked her to the bathroom.  He found a guest towel and then said, "Come with me."

She followed him down the hall and entered a room which only could have been his bedroom.  He opened a drawer, "Bulls t-shirt alright?"  

She nodded.

He threw the t-shirt at her, then rifled some more.  He pulled something out, "Here," he said throwing something at her.  

She looked at them and grinned.

He smiled sheepishly, "What?  My boxers are the only thing that will fit you!"

She smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem, wasn't going to wear them anyway!"

She looked at him intently then, "I didn't just mean for these, I meant for everything.  You are such a good friend."  She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, John," she said, using his first name.

"Night, Sam," he replied quietly.

She smiled, suddenly a bit shy, and then turned to make her way towards the bathroom.  He watched her padding away quietly and then shut the door.

He sat down on his bed, _Okay, that was odd.  She called me John **and **kissed me.  _He then sighed.  _Uh, Carter-man, you idiot, it was a friendly thing.  For God's sake, she's been hurt.  _His thoughts suddenly changed.  _But if I could get my hands on the guy who did that to her, I'd bruise him bad._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A/N: Okay.  Crappy, predictable, but I liked it.  (and trust me, that is hard as it took me ages to write.)  Okay, please with the reviews!  I love to know what people think!  I'm off to Germany for a week, so I won't be able to update for a while (give me a couple of weeks- so sorry!)  Anyways, I'm sorry if you think the chapter is rubbish, but you should have seen what was written before!

As always- **_review!_**

**_~_****Freebs!**


	15. Meet the Grandma

Disclaimer: Chapter 14……Noah..…Sorry, it's in chapter 14!

Thanks: Must _never_ forget these!

_Quin: _We both have a number of unposted stories……but at least our posted ones are good…..right?

_Miss M: _I hope you're having fun on holiday- becausewe miss you!

_Amarasaa: _Long time no see!

_Sammie: _I'll start up the incessant ramblings soon- promise!

_Phoenixflames1__: _I'm not used to your new name! I keep writing Kekelina!

_Carrie: _I'm _still_ happie!  ::wooks::

_And to all reviewers!_

A/N: Okay, I _know _I deserve to be beaten with a stick.  We went on holiday, but the few days before, when I was going to post an A/N to tell you guys, ff.net was down!  So, again, watch me grovel.  I am so sorry to those who thought I'd given up!  I haven't!  I love writing this story! 

Anyways, still series 5- read and enjoy!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam woke up and looked around- where was she?  Then she remembered what had happened- Mr. Porter, the hospital and, of course, Carter.  

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and got out of bed.  She trudged downstairs and rubbed her eyes.  She went into the kitchen.  She looked around- it was _big_.

As she was rummaging around the fridge for some juice, someone came in but Sam didn't hear them.

"Ahem," the woman cleared her throat.  Sam turned around- Carter's grandmother.  She recognised her from the time she came to see the clinic at the hospital, she was the main person funding the clinic.

Sam smiled, a bit unsure,  "Hi, Mrs. Carter."

Millicent Carter smiled, "Samantha!  Good morning!"

Sam looked at her and smiled, a bit timidly, "Good morning."

Millicent continued smiling, "And how are you feeling this morning?  That bruise on your head looks nasty."  Millicent coughed.

"I'm fine thanks.  How are you?"

Millicent waved her hand, "I'm fine, don't worry about me.  John told me you were ill- he didn't say anything about being physically hurt."

Sam sighed, shut the fridge and sat down on a stool at the kitchen island.  "Mrs. Carter-"

"Nonsense, call me Millicent!"

"Millicent- I'm not ill," Sam inhaled, whilst Millicent looked at her, urging her to go on.  There was no anger or irritation on her face- just worry in her eyes.  "I was attacked by a patient's father-"

"Oh, dear!"

Sam continued, "In my apartment.  It's completely trashed- it will take a _long_ time to clear up."

Millicent looked at her, "Samantha!  How did he find your address?"

Sam shrugged, "I really don't know, Mrs- Millicent."

Millicent sat down next to her.  "Well, Samantha, for the next few weeks, months, whatever, you shall be living with us.  You shall be our guest and we will do everything in our power to make you as comfortable as possible.  If you ever need _anything_, please, do not hesitate to ask.  We want you to feel at home."

Sam smiled, "Thank you, Millicent, that really means a lot to me."

Millicent smiled back at her, "And, Samantha, if you ever need to talk, please, do not hesitate in finding me and talking to me."

Sam nodded.  Before she could thank Millicent- again- Carter walked in, dressed for work.

"Good morning, Gamma," he said cheerfully.  He looked at Sam, "Hey, Sam!"

She smiled back at him, "Hi, Carter."

Millicent smiled at the two.  "Well, as much as I would love to stay, I must go.  I have breakfast with the snow plough association.  Have fun!"

"Bye, Gamma."  Carter said as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Bye, Millicent," Sam said.  

Millicent walked over and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Goodbye, John, Samantha."

Then, Millicent Carter turned around and strode out.

Carter looked at Sam.  "She likes you."

Sam looked at him, "You think so?"

"Yeah, she's kissing you, smiling at you and let's you call her Millicent.  Trust me, Gamma does not do that with most people."

Sam shrugged, "I don't know- I mean, I don't know your grandmother _that_ well, do I?  How am I meant to know if she likes me more than most strangers she meets."

Carter looked at her and repeated himself, "She likes you."

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes, until Carter spoke.  "I have a while until I need to be at work.  You want breakfast?  I make a mean pancake!"

Sam smiled at him, "_A _mean pancake?  As in one- what about the rest."

Carter rolled his eyes, "Ha ha ha.  Sam, you're a riot," he said sarcastically.

"I know!"

The two friends had breakfast together that morning- and there was much laughing involved.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

It was about a week later; Carter was out for dinner (Sam wasn't too sure with whom, he had been quite evasive), Millicent and John senior (as Sam had started calling him) were at some formal thing, and she?  She was sitting on the sofa, in one of the many lounge rooms, in the mansion, watching TV.  She sighed, she was bored out of her mind.  She had been bored all week; she _needed _to get back to work.  She turned the TV off and went into the kitchen.  She went to the phone and dialled the hospital number- who cared if Doug, Mark and Carter didn't think she was 'ready'- it was _her _life.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam came down the stairs a couple of days later- she was dressed for work.  She sighed and walked into the kitchen.  She plastered a smile on her face.  

"Morning, Carter.  Where's Millicent?"

"Some breakfast meeting thing," he replied, vaguely.  He looked at her.  "You going out today?"

Sam inhaled, sharply- now or……well, he sees me at the hospital.  "I'm going to work," she said casually, as she pulled the carton of orange juice out the fridge.

Carter choked on his coffee, "Sam!  It's only been 10 days-"

"Carter, 10 days is a long time!  I was getting a bit sick of watching Jerry Springer and Ricki Lake all day!"

He looked at her, "Are you sure-"

"I swear to God, if you finish that sentence, you won't live to see sunlight ever again."

He attempted a smile, "Well, you're certainly as feisty and stubborn as ever."

She grinned, "Of course!  Anyway, now that we've cleared up that the person who knows what's best for me is _me, _what were you up to last night?"

"Nothing-"

"Come on, Carter!  You've been going out almost every other day since I've been here!  Either Weaver is a bigger slave driver than I thought- or you've nabbed a girl!"

He groaned, "Fine, I have.  Her name's Melissa-"  

He was interrupted by a squeal from Sam and an "I knew it!"

He continued as if he didn't hear her, "She is really nice, she's-"

"Is she blonde?"

Carter gaped at her, "What?!"

"Is.  She.  Blonde."  Sam repeated, as if he were stupid.

He sighed, "Yes."

Sam smirked, "Always the blonde one's, Carter!  So……when do I get to meet her?"

He smiled, "Well, we're going out for dinner tonight-"

"Oh!  So soon!"  Sam said as if it were a scandal.

He ignored her, again, "I can ask her to come by the house before."

"Great!  I'll see her then!  And-" she grabbed his cheek between her thumb and forefinger, and said in a babyish voice, "I won't embarrass you!"

Carter groaned, "I highly doubt that.  Come on, we're going to be late.  Do Doug and Mark know?"

Sam nodded, "Had major wobblies like you!  But, I told them that I knew best!"

Carter smiled, "If you're sure."  He noticed a troubled look had crossed her face, "What's up?"

"Oh, you know.  Just everything with Doug.  He just seems to be so much more closed- and his medical ethics, are…well…not what they used to be."

"It'll be okay, Sam,"  he reassured her.

"Yeah," she sighed.  Then, in a quick change of topic on her part, her face formed an evil grin on it, "Looking forward to Lucy as usual, I presume?"

He half moaned, half groaned "Shut up!  She is driving me _crazy!_"

Sam smirked, "Surprising……she's blonde."

Carter glared at her.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam stared at the clock, just a few more minutes.  Courtney stood next to her and sighed.  

"God, Sam, at least you're off in a couple of minutes- I'm stuck pulling a bloody double shift.  I swear to God, if I have to pull another one in the next month, I will kill my boss."

Sam nodded and was about to reply when she saw Lucy come out of exam one, looking extremely harassed, "Lucy, what's wrong?" she called out.

"Carter!" she yelled back, as she walked over.

Sam rolled her eyes- _what a surprise. " _What's he done this time?"

"He wants me to tie up on all the patients we had today, because he has a _date_!" she spat out.

Courtney looked at Sam, "Why are you looking at me?" Sam asked.

"No reason.  Lucy, go start up on the next patient, I'll be along to help, okay?"

Lucy looked at Courtney, "But you're a psychiatrist."

Courtney looked ready to blow- that was the one thing she hated people saying.  Sam replied for her, "She knows clinical medicine too, Lucy."

"Oh, right," Lucy said, blushing.  "Thanks."  With that she hurried off.

Courtney immediately turned on Sam.  "A date?"

"Yeah, you know what that is, right?" Sam asked whilst signing off a chart.  "Randy, can you send this upstairs?  Oh, wait a minute, Court, you normally go straight the bedroom!  Well a date is where-"

"Shut up, Ross," Courtney said, menacingly.  "Who is she?"

Sam shrugged and only said one word, "Blonde."

"No surprise there, then," Courtney smirked.

"He told me her name," Sam continued.  "but I forgot it."

"Well, this could be selective memory loss.  When someone likes a guy-"

"Court, shut up."

"Sam!  Come on, I know you have a thing for him!"

"Yeah, but I can't focus on a _crush _which means _nothing_ right now, because I need to get my apartment and perhaps my life, back into order, Court."

Courtney sighed, "Sam, it's been a while.  Maybe it's not nothing- I mean what if blonde chick number 250, is the one?"

Sam sighed, "Courtney, I just don't know and, to be honest, I just don't have the energy to think about it."

Courtney sighed, before she could say something, Sam looked at the clock and grinned.  "Quitting time!" she said cheerfully.  "See you later, Court!"

"Bye," Courtney mumbled as Sam sauntered off.  Under her breath she said a quick prayer, "Please don't let them slip through each other's fingers."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam sat in the kitchen reading a magazine and munching on an apple as Carter entered, wearing a suit.

"Ooh!  Very snazzy!  Or at least…snazzier than usual!" she joked.

"Thanks, Sam!"

She grinned, "So, when's…"

"Mel."

"Right, Mel.  When's Mel going to be here."

"Anytime-" the doorbell went, he smiled.  "Now."

He patted his pocket, "Crap!  My wallet, it's upstairs!  One minute.  Go and meet her, Sam!"

He ran off and Sam walked into the hall.

"Hi, I'm-"

Mel looked at her- she paled.

"You!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh my God.  You're Sam?" Mel asked.

Sam nodded.

"John told me all about you……listen-"

"No, it's alright.  Don't say anything."

Carter came down the stairs.  "Ladies!  Met each other?" he walked over and kissed Mel.

"Yep," she replied as cheerfully as fakeness would allow.

Sam forced a smile.  "Have fun."

"Thanks!" Carter replied.  "Night, Sam!"

"Yeah, good night," Mel repeated.

"Good night," she said quietly.

She then padded off to the kitchen.  _Beer and ice cream, _she thought.  

For Sam had actually met Mel before- only once, mind you.  It was the night when she walked into Zack's apartment and that blonde woman had been there; the blonde woman had been Mel.

_Why does my life have to be so complicated?_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A/N: I hope that's made up, partly, for the lateness of it all and lack of A/N!  As always please review!  I have 2 weeks of holiday left, and my brother just got a laptop- so more computer time for me- so I might be able to update faster! Yay!  Hope you enjoyed!  Until next time! J

**~Freebs**


	16. Melissa

Disclaimer: Chapter 14 with Noah declaration.

Thanks!: _Quinara: _I'll do a Courtney spin off just for you!

_Miss M: _C'mon! Read!

_Amarasaa: _Hey, dude!

_Sammie: _As ever, my incessant rambling to you is greatly appreciated.

_MWPP: _You've changed your name! Again! Thanks as ever!

_Carrie: _For just listening to me!

_And to all of my reviewers!  Thank you so, so much!  Especially Officer Kyle, because, well yeah!  Your review lifted my day!  _

A/N:I am so sorry!  School ha started, I've become stressed and already I have been given English coursework. ::dies:: Also, my guitar teacher wants to put me in for my next grade, so I am desperately working on that! 

Ok, as ever, this is still season 5,  I'm sorry guys but I _had _to put Melissa in.  You'll see why in the next few chapters…and hey, you might just be surprised!  Read and enjoy!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam was sitting at the table eating breakfast when Carter came in.

"Hey, Sam!"

"Hi," she said, trying to appear enthusiastic.

"So, I didn't have much time to talk to you yesterday because…well, I got home quite late."

Sam inwardly grimaced, but  put on a brave smile. "Yeah, well…"

"So, what did you think of Mel?"

Sam looked at him, she couldn't tell him, she didn't know why, but she couldn't, "Yeah, she was nice."

Carter raised his eyebrows, "Nice?"

"What?"

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Listen, Carter, I need to get going.  Work and all that."

"Sam, work starts in an hour, you'll be a bit early," he replied, trying to catch her out.

_Think, Samantha, think!! _ "I have charts," she lied.

He looked at her, but didn't question her.  "Okay, I'll see you there."

She attempted a smile, "Yep!  See you there!"

Sam walked out of the room and into the front hall.  She put her coat and scarf on, picked her bag up and went outside.  After she shut the front door, she leaned her back against it, _What am I going to do?  Do I tell him or not?  _

After much internal debate, Sam pushed herself away from the door and slowly made her way towards work and away from the awkward situation that had arisen.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam groaned and hit Doug over the head with her magazine, "Doug!  That was the worst joke I've ever heard!"

Mark laughed in the background, more at Doug than his joke.

"Can I help it if I'm such a great brother who wants cheer his baby sister up?"

Sam smirked at him, "Are you sure you don't want something?"

Doug gasped in mock horror, "Me? Never!"

Sam laughed and hit him with her magazine again.

As she was doing this, Lucy came up to them.  "Sam…could you help me with a case.  Dr. Carter is being-"

"An ass?" Sam asked, cutting her off.

Doug rolled his eyes, "You two have another argument?"

Sam glared at him, "No.  But I do know how he treats Lucy."

"Good point," Doug mumbled.

As Sam walked away she called back, "Doug, don't do anything stupid!"

Doug looked at her, "Moi?"

"You are on probation you know.…"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

As Sam walked out of the room and finished telling Lucy what to do, Lucy held her back for a minute.

"Sam…could you do me a favour."

Sam looked up, "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"It's Carter…"

"You want me to talk to him?"

Lucy nodded.

"I'll try, Lucy."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Anytime."

The two shared a smile and then parted.

As Sam walked into the lounge, she saw Carter.  _Speak of the devil._

"Carter!"

"Hey, Sam," he replied.

"I need to talk to you."

"Really?" he replied, sarcastically.  "You want to speak to _me_?"

Sam looked at him, "What the hell is your problem?"

"_My_ problem?  This coming from the person who was avoiding me this morning as if I were the plague."

"I was busy!" sue snapped back. 

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot.  You had _charts_."

Sam glared at him, "Whatever, Carter.  Listen, I just needed to tell you: Stop harassing Lucy.  It's getting her down and it does not help her self esteem."

"So now you're telling me how to treat my students?"

"I am giving you a piece of friendly advice!" she snapped, close to yelling.  "What the hell as gotten into you?"

Carter looked at her, "Nothing- I'm just trying to figure out your crap."

"Carter- _shut up_."

Before he could come back with an equally witty remark, she said, "And I'm not in for dinner tonight."

"Well, neither am I."

Sam clenched her teeth, "Fine, I'll phone Millicent and tell her shall I?"

"You do that," he replied, disinterested.

_Don't hit him. Change the subject! Samantha, you are a genius!_

"So, I'm actually painting my room today.  Court's coming over to help me out," she said as cheerfully as she could manage without sounding fake.

Carter noticed her swift changed of subject and the effort she was making.  "Yeah?  What colour?"

"Um, blue.  A light one, not like a navy."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah, well, that's why I picked it!"  She sighed.  "Sooo…what are you doing tonight?"

"Dinner with Mel."

Sam's eyebrows shot up, "Really?  Second night in a row."

"Yeah.  Why?"

"No reason.  Listen, I better be off.  Make sure Doug isn't up to anything stupid." 

"Sam-" he started.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you like Mel?"

"Who said I didn't like her?"

"Sam," he said warningly.

"I better be off, Weaver will kill me if she catches me.  Bye!  If I don't see you, have a fun dinner!"

And with that, she was gone, leaving a frustrated Carter behind her.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam stood in the middle of her room, wearing an old set of overalls.

"What should I do, Court?"

"Well, tell him about Mel and, oh yeah, perhaps the fact you're falling for him."

"Court," Sam started, "I was talking about where I should put this." Sam said holding a picture up.  

Courtney pointed to a vague location- "Over there…somewhere."

Sam looked at her, "You're getting bored, aren't you?"

"well, we've painted basically your whole apartment!  I'm a girl's girl Sam!  I believe painting is a man's job!!"

"You only get a man to paint for you because you check out his ass while his doing it!"

Courtney gasped.

"I know you, Courtney," Sam said in defence..

Courtney sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"You want to get going?"

"I have a shift."

"Okay.  Thanks for the help, Court."

"Anytime, Sam!  And by the way, _tell him_."

"Is it just me, or do our conversations always end like that…?"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 As Sam walked into the hall, covered in paint splattered overalls, she spotted Carter.

"Hey!" she beamed, feeling all cheered up.

He looked at her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she asked, her smile faltering.

"Who Mel really was.  How you knew her.  Why she affected you."

Sam looked at him, unable to say anything.

"She's the reason you and Zack broke up, isn't she?"

Sam looked at him- unable to speak.  One word was going through her mind.

_Shit._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A/N: Again I apologise!  So much work! Bu there we go!  Chapter 16!

As always, please review.  I hoped you liked!

Until next time!

~Freebs!


	17. Goodbye To You, Doug Ross

Disclaimer: Erm….. I think it's with a declaration of love in…..chapter 14?

Thanks!: _Quinara: _As always, I thank you for _everything._

Miss M: I'm so sorry I taped over last Saturday's Alias!!

_Amarasaa: _'Oh! Yes! I've read that book- I've read all books because I have no life!' That made me laugh- along with the hand gestures and tone of voice!

_Carrie: _For being there.

_Sammie: _Seriously! He looks like the big dude from Monsters inc! (This is from our incessant ramblings, see…)

_MWPP: _For the encouragement.

_And a special one, for OfficerKyle: _I'm so sorry you were going insane!  And, I don't want to give too much away, but Abby isn't going to be as big a problem as everyone thinks (that's giving a lot away isn't it?) and there is no way I would forget about Sobriki!  That has definitely been written in!

A/N: Still season 5!!  ::does dance:: Yes, he knows!  And, I should really be doing my English coursework…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam stared at him not knowing what to say.  _What the hell are you meant to say in a situation like this?  Oh, yeah.  She's the reason I was miserable for a fair few months of my life!_

"Sam?" he snapped.  "Are you going to answer me?"

Something inside of her snapped.  "I beg your pardon?  I'm sorry- I forgot how much of this must be affecting _you_.  Here you are sleeping with her and happily being her boyfriend, whilst I'm watching from the sidelines, which by the way, was extremely hard," she said, her voice rising with each word.   "I'm sorry I was trying to protect your happiness!  God, I'm such an awful friend!"  She finished sarcastically.

He glared at her, "I had a right to know."

Sam looked at him, taken aback, "Uh- why?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Sam, you're my friend.  I didn't want to hurt you.  You should have told me.  I can't believe you didn't."

"Um- hello, here I am being a _good_ friend, and you're criticising me for it?"

"What makes you think you _were_ being a good friend?" he snapped back.

Before she could come back with another sharp comment, which went along the lines of _rack off_, his cell phone rang.

He answered it.  "Carter." 

Pause.

"When?"

Pause.

"I just got off-"

Pause.

"Okay, fine.  I'll be there as soon as I can," he hung up.

He turned to look at Sam.  "I have to go, there's been a problem- they need an extra doctor."

"Fine, whatever," she replied, disinterested.

He made a noise of frustration.  "Sam-"

"What?!"

"Stop acting like a kid and grow up."

She looked him in the eyes- and he didn't like what he saw, she had a cold and angry look.  "Grow up?  For a 25 year old I'm pretty grown up, Carter.  Why don't _you_ grow up?  You're just pissed, I mean, you must like being the hero- and this time, it was me.  It was me who had everything in the palm of her hand.  And you couldn't handle the fact that I didn't tell you- well, Carter, get over it.  I.  Was.  Trying.  To.  Protect.  You.  Get that into your thick skull."

He glared at her, "Get lost, Sam."

She stared at him for a moment, and he thought he saw a flicker of hurt, "Fine."  With that she turned around and made her way up the steps.  

He watched her retreating back, feeling guilty, but then made his way back to the hospital.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam came down the steps, her bag slung over her shoulder.  _He wants me to get lost- I will._

But then, she found herself face to face with Millicent.

"Samantha!  Where on earth are you going?" she asked.

"I think I've outstayed my welcome."

"Nonsense!  Just if you and John have a few fights…Samantha, you are more than welcome to stay!  That boy…"

"No.  No thank you," Sam inhaled.  "Millicent, I thank you and your husband so much for all the support you've shown me, but I need to go home and get my life on track.  You took me into your home and treated me as your own- and for that, I can never stop thanking you."

With that she reached over and hugged Millicent.

"Goodbye, Millicent," she whispered, "Thank you so much."

"Anytime, you are more than welcome in this house."

Sam hugged her tighter.  "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Sam."

Sam stepped out of the embrace and smiled weakly at Millicent, tears in her eyes.  She then turned around, and made her way back home.

As she was walking down the drive, she realised something- _Millicent called me Sam, maybe she does like me, after all._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam heard the doorbell rang, she groggily opened her eyes and looked over at the clock.  _3am_?  Who the hell comes round at 3 am?

She stumbled out of bed without even grabbing her dressing gown.  She unlocked the door and flung it open.

"Wha-"

"Hey," the person on the other side said weakly.

"Carter."

"Sam, I am so sorry-"

"About earlier?  Listen it's-"

"Sam, Doug was in a car accident."

Her eyes widened.  "What?"  Her eyes filled with tears.  

Carter gently pushed himself into the apartment.  "Come on.  He's going to be fine, just a few stitches.  Come here," he said as he engulfed her in a hug.  "I'll give you a lift back to the hospital."

"No.  You've been there all day."

"I don't mind, Sam."

"Okay," she mumbled into his shirt.

She pulled back and as she did, Carter suddenly went a bit red.  "You b-better get ch-changed," he stuttered.

Sam looked down and suddenly felt her face heat up.  She was only wearing a bra and _very_ short shorts.

"Um, just give me a second, okay?"

Carter nodded, "Take all the time you need," he replied, as he made himself comfortable on her couch.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam stared at him.

"Seattle?"

"Sam-"

"You're leaving me."

"You don't need me, Sam."

She felt her eyes fill up with tears, "That doesn't mean I won't miss you."

Doug leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his younger sister.  "And I'll miss you," he whispered.  "But I need to get away."

She nodded, "I understand."

He leaned back.  "I have to go now if I want to leave on time."

She weakly nodded.  

"Sam, listen.  You are my younger sister.  I love you more than life itself.  If anything ever happens, I'll be here.  If not in person, in spirit.  I'm only a phone call away."

"I know…it's just, it feels like you're leaving me," she replied.

"Sam, you're my baby sister, I would _never _leave you."  He looked at his watch.  "Sam-"

"You have to go."

"Yeah."  He leaned forward to hug her again.  "Bye, sis.  For now, anyway."

"Bye, Doug," she whispered, crying.

"I love you, don't ever forget that, Sam."

"I love you too."

They stood and looked at each other for a minute, Doug patted Sam in the head in an affectionate gesture.  "See you later, kid," he joked.

"Definitely."

Sam stayed in the lounge as Doug walked out.

Doug walked to Mark.  "Listen, before I forget, look after her for me, okay?  She means the world to me."

Mark nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two friends walked out together.  Doug asked where Carter was-

"Oh, he's having breakfast with Melissa," was the reply.

"You hear he kissed Lucy?"

"Hell yeah.  How much do you want to bet he's breaking up with Mel?"

And that was it, Doug Ross had left the ER behind - along with his sister, girlfriend and best friend.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A/N: There we are!  Next chappie's a good 'un- I promise!

So there we are- goodbye to Doug Ross and Sam has left the Carter's.

As always, please review.

~Freebs


	18. Door Half Closed

Disclaimer: Okay, crucial chapter.  I do not own ER in any way, shape or form.  I also really wish  could at least see Noah Wyle in person.

Thanks!: Okay, as always _Quinara: _You truly are the greatest!

_Miss M: _I'm so scared about Saturday!

_Amarasaa: _There better not be any really fit guys on Saturday!

_Carrie: _For being there, and being sweet!

_Sammie: _For being the faithful friend and reader she is.

_OfficerKyle: _Beacause a review from you lifts my day!

_And to everyone else I might have forgotten!!_

A/N: Well, me thinks that this is the last chapter of season 5!  ::sighs:: And it's a good 'un!  I think it will please all….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam stood at admin.  Her brother was probably on a flight to Seattle right that second.  She sighed, but when she saw Carter walk in her face broke out into a smile.

"Carter!" she yelled, grinning.

"Hey, Sam.  Listen I never had a chance to apologise-"

"Chill.  We both said stupid things, I'm sorry too…but!  I did hear a rumour!"

Carter looked at her, he pulled at his tie a bit.  "Really?"

"Yes, really.  It involves you and a certain med student with blonde hair.  Goes by the name of Lucy.  Rumour has it you kissed!"

"Chuni!" he yelled.

"Hey, I won't tell anyone!  But is it true?"

He went a bit red.  

She smirked, "Ooh!  Dr. Carter!"

"Shut it, Sam!"

"So, how did Mel respond?" she asked.

He looked at her inquisitively.

"You did just have breakfast with her, right?"

"Oh, yeah.  Well, I …um, kind of broke up with her."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Wasn't working out…"

She stared at him, "It wasn't because-"

"No, Sam.  It was not because of that.  It was a mutual decision." He replied.

"Okay- and, uh, what have you done about Lucy?"

He groaned, "I told her it could never happen again."

Sam laughed, "Yeah, right!  You could cut the sexual tension with a knife!"

As Sam said this, Chuni sailed past and said, "If you can cut the sexual tension between Carter and Lucy with a knife, you can cut the sexual tension between you two with a chainsaw!"

They both glared at her, "Shut up, Chuni!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Carter groaned as he looked at Mark.  "I hate charts."

"Don't we all?" Mark asked in response.

"Yeah…I guess.  Where's Sam?  She was going to bring me back a coffee," Carter muttered.

"You two are like a married couple!" Mark said laughing.  "In a minute she'll be in here with a coffee and you would be thanking her as if she was the best and you had never complained!"

"We are not!"

Mark looked at him, "Carter, listen, in all seriousness.  Do you like her?"

Carter looked at him, "Well, yeah.  She is a brilliant friend."

"No, not like that."

"Oh, um,  I  don't know."

"Well, don't you ever wonder?  I mean you're such great friends, the attraction is obvious.  Don't you ever think, hey, there could be something here and I want to find out more.  I want to give it a go."

Carter leaned back and sighed.  "Yeah, there was a time when I wondered.  Not that long ago.  Before all that Porter stuff.  One night, she got drunk and told me she had a crush on me.  I figured it was just her intoxicated mind talking- but I can't help but wonder, what if she was telling the truth.  Seeing as I've said this, I'm not going to deny that I feel something a bit more than friendship for her."

Mark looked at him, "Let her know."

Carter rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because that isn't going to end in disaster or anything!"

"Come on!  When you two argue, you're miserable afterwards!  There's got to be a reason-"

Mark was cut off by the door opening; the two man immediately ducked their heads and pretended that they were working.

Sam came in, "Hey, guys!  And don't pretend that I didn't see you two gossiping- you weren't really doing your charts!"

She walked over to Carter, "Your coffee!  Sorry it took so long- I was out in the ambulance bay and then a trauma came in- but I did get it in the end."

"Thanks, Sam!  You're the best!"

"I know!"

Mark looked at Carter and raised an eyebrow, behind Sam's back, he mouthed, _proved my point perfectly, man!  Old married couple!_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam stared at the clock.

"Is it just me, or do you constantly clock watch?" Courtney asked, "I mean, Sam, you've been clock watching since high school!"

"Shut up, Court, I've had a hard day." Sam replied.

"Uh Sam?"

"Not now, Court-"

"Sam!  Someone's here to see you."

Sam turned around and saw Melissa.

_Seriously, what did I do in a past life to deserve this?_

"Mel!" Sam said as cheerily as possible.

"Can I talk to you?" Mel asked icily.

"Um, sure.  Here, the lounge seems a good place," she pointed and Mel made her way down.  

Courtney quickly said, "If you need me, do our special signal."

There special signal being Sam yelling Courtney at the top of her lungs, and Courtney yelling Sam at the top of her lungs.

Sam made her way to the lounge, "Uh- so, you wanted to talk to me?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Mel snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"Breaking John and I up," Mel snapped.

"Okay, _you_ were the one who told him.  So, do not blame it on me."

"Whatever, it's just he said, that you'd asked him to break up with me," with that Mel smiled vindictively and left.

Sam glared at the door.  _That- nope.  There's no word to describe that bastard.  Oops, there is._

Sam slammed the door of the lounge open to find Courtney standing right there- Sam knew she had heard every single word Mel had said.

"Sam-"

"Don't!" Sam yelled.

She stormed down the hall and found Carter telling a nurse something.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled.

He looked around nervously, "Sam, will you keep it down, this is a hospital!"

"I asked you to break up with her?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Sam?"

"Mel!" she spat out.  "She came to see me and said that!"

"And you believed her?"

Sam looked at him for a second, "Well, yeah."

"So, you're going to believe a complete stranger over me?"

Sam looked at him, "Maybe…"

He rolled his eyes, "You are unbelievable, Ross, you know that?"

With that he glared at her and shoved past.

"If you're such a great friend, you should be able to forgive," she called after him.  "I'm sorry!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam sighed.  She had gone straight home and had a long relaxing bath.  She felt so guilty, but a bit mad at Carter for just walking away from her like that.

Now, she was wandering around her apartment with nothing but a bathrobe on.

She heard someone knock at the door, she sighed.

She went and answered it- her jaw dropped.

"Carter!  What are you doing here?"

He looked at her, still standing out in the hall, "In the corridor, when you found me, I'd just had a conversation with Mark, and that conversation made me realise something."

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not actually able to tell you-"

"Oh," she said a bit disappointed. 

"But I _can _show you," he said quickly.

"Huh?" Sam said confused, before she could say anything else, a pair of lips were gently brushing against hers and, although shocked, she quickly responded.

As they pulled away, he said "I'm sorry, but I had to let you know- it was driving me insane-"

This time, it was _her_ who interrupted him.  She leaned in and pressed her lips to his.  This time, they couldn't break apart, it just kept going- tongues collided and everything went blurry.  As they pulled away again, no words were spoken, instead, she just stepped back, and he went in.  

She then shut the door behind them.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A/N: Seriously, if you've never reviewed before, review _now!_

Come on people!  The inevitable has finally happened!  I think I deserve a few more reviews than normal after 17 and a half chapters of sexual tension!!

Well, the next chapter will be up soon- hopefully!

Thanks!

~Freebs


	19. When's the Wedding?

_Disclaimer: _See chapter 18!!

_Thanks- Quinara _(duh)- For being so incredibly cool!

_Miss M_- I hope you're having fun In Mexico!

_Carrie: _Finally! You're back!

_Amarasaa: _Hey, dude.  Remember I wrote that story for _you_!

_Sammie: _Hey!  I did finally reply to the last e-mail!

_OfficerKyle: _Because your review made me smile.

_And to all my reviewers because you guys are the greatest!_

_A/N: _Okay, so it's been a while since I updated but hey, at least I didn't leave you on an awful cliff-hanger, I left you on a happy clappy yay!  Anyway, we now move onto ::sniffs:: series **6**.  And, ::cries::, it will all be here.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam tried to roll over but an arm was blocking her.  She smiled.

"John."

"Hmm?" he mumbled half asleep.

"It's time to get up," she replied.

Carter just ignored her and tried to go back to sleep.  She grinned and said, "Fine, well, I better tell Weaver you're not at work because you had a busy night and-"

"I'm up!"

This was what Sam always said and it worked every time.

They had been together for a couple of months now and nobody actually knew.  They had been quite sneaky about it, they would go to the hospital together but would split up as they were getting off the El so it just looked like they arrived apart.  That morning wasn't any different.

She padded into the bathroom and had a shower. After that she walked into the kitchen, John had now taken her place in the shower, and on the counter was a mug of coffee- exactly the way she liked it.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam walked into the ambulance bay when she heard: "Sam!"

"Carter! Hey!"

"Well, imagine seeing you here," he said sarcastically.

She smirked at him, "Yeah, imagine that."

The two walked into the lounge, which was empty, as the door swung shut, he turned to her and smiled.  "So…"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He leaned forward and kissed her, her coat, which she had draped over her arm as she was about to put it in her locker, fell to the floor.  Carter walked forward a little and the two collapsed onto the couch which was right behind Sam.  As they continued their little make out session on the couch the door opened, they didn't realise until they heard someone yell, "Oh, my God!  Finally!"

The two pulled apart to find Chuni watching them with a triumphant smile upon her face.  

"Chuni-"

"Yes?"

"There's no point in asking you not to tell anyone is there?" Sam asked.

"Tell anyone what?" a pregnant Carol asked.

Sam looked at the woman who was carrying her brother's baby.  "That-"

"She and Carter are together!"  Chuni screamed.

Carol beamed, "No way!"

"Yes way," Carter muttered.

"Um, we better be off," Chuni stated grabbing Carol's arm.  "We'll see you to lovebirds later!"  With that she walked away dragging Carol behind her.

Sam looked at Carter, "So, how long until everyone knows?"

Carter looked at his watch, "Chuni and Carol?  15 minutes."

"I would have said 10," Sam replied.

He smiled as he put his lab coat on, by now he had made it to his locker, so had Sam.  "Well, it's not a bad thing that people will know, is it?"

"Of course not, I was wondering when we would tell everyone.  Oh, and watch out for Mark."

"Why?" Carter asked suddenly worried.

"Well, Doug told him to take care of me, and even if he did help you realise your feelings he'll probably still give you some stupid big brother speech. Come on."

She walked towards the door, Carter followed, visibly paled.  

She opened the door and walked towards admin, Carter right behind he; a bit of colour had returned to him by the time he had reached the desk.

Everyone behind the desk were making a noise.  

Sam and Carter managed to pick up little bits of the conversations.

"Excuse me!  But I bet $20 on September, where is my $20?"

"Chuni are you sure they're together?"

"Are you insulting my observational skills?"

"Where the hell is my $20!!"

Sam looked at Carter and then turned to everyone else.  "Excuse me, but what the hell is going on here?"

"Well, we kind of had a betting pool on when you two would get together-" Sam and Carter rolled their eyes.  "So, we're just sorting it out…" she turned back to everyone else. "Now, in an orderly fashion, who said September?"

Carter looked at Sam and grinned evilly, "If you're going to do this, do it right.  We've been together since June!"

Everyone stared at them in disbelief.  "J-June?"  Haleh sputtered, "How did no one notice?"  She turned to glare at Chuni, "Gossip extraordinaire my ass!"

Carter was about to reply when someone behind them yelled, "June!  Samantha Rachel Ross!  I'm meant to be your best friend!  The person who helped  you uncover the extent of your feelings and this is how you repay me?  By not telling me?"  

Sam looked at Courtney, but before she could say anything, Courtney turned to Chuni.  

"My money please, I predicted June.  It maybe on the old chart, but I was still right."

Sam glared at her, "You bet on me?"

Courtney thought about it, "Well, no, it was Carter too.  See you, Sam.  Bye, Carter!  Remember I'm maid of honour!"  She then walked off.

Sam glared after her, "I could kill her."

Carter shrugged, "Come on."  He took her hand and dragged her down the corridor before they could be asked anymore questions.  Before he could say or do anything they heard another voice.  "Congratulations!" It was Mark.

"We're not getting married!" Sam shot back.

"Whatever," he turned to Carter.  "You break her heart, I break your neck. Got it?"

Carter nodded nervously.

"Good!  I'm sure you two will be very happy together!"  With that he walked away, purposely humming the wedding march to annoy Sam.

"We're not getting married!!" she yelled after him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam slammed the door to her apartment.  Carter looked up from the couch (he had been given a key after he had to sit in front of her front door for an hour and a half due to a trauma).  "Bad day?"

"You were there!  The amount of idiots who have been singing the god damn wedding march!  Courtney even described the dress she wants to wear at our wedding!"

Carter's eyes widened.  "Whoa- wedding."

Sam smirked, "Oh, I have nabbed myself a commitment phobe."

"I am not!  It's just the thought of a wedding!  We've only been together 3 months!"  he replied defensively.

"I'm not asking you to marry me, John."

He smiled, "Yeah, that's my job."

She smiled.  "Totally.  Anyway, no offence but I'm not going to marry someone after just 3 months."

"That I do not have a problem with."

She dropped herself onto the couch next to him.  He draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Right now I'm happier to just sit here with you," he said as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A/N: Yes, I know uber-fluff.  But I liked it!  I know it's short so I'm sorry!  I'll try and update soon. As always please review!

**~Freebs**


	20. Abby

Disclaimer: See chapter 18! Declaration there too!

Thanks: _Quin! _I mean, duh, who else would I think. She's super, brilliant and great!

_Miss M: _Woo!  Isn't Dreamland so good?

_Carrie: _Because she's the coolest. And happy birthday even though I'm way late!

_Jac: _Because I feel so bad for taking ages to update! And see! I'm here now!  Even if it is very, very late

And to all the brilliant people I'm proud to call my reviewers (and to anyone I forgot!!)

A/N: Well, season 6.  **Am so, so sorry** for lack of updates but school has been so unbelievably hectic, I have had coursework coming out of my ears!! This is what the GCSE years and beyond does to you.  But this Easter I am coursework free and am dedicating as much time as I can to writing.  All is well and happy clappy starlet bright between Sam and John.  For now. . ::laughs evilly:: I'm so cruel…  I could be lying! Or not.  Anyways on with the show (can you believe I wrote on with the shoe the first time?)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Carter stared at the chart not taking any of it in; he was dead to the world, that was until Sam came in and tapped him on the back.  He made a startled noise (later on Sam classified it as a shriek) and jumped up in his chair.

"Oh, my God!  You are such a girl!"  Sam exclaimed.

"Shut up," Carter moaned,

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired."

"Join the club," Sam mumbled as she collapsed onto Carter's lap instead of a chair.  

Carter smiled at her, "Wow, your mood certainly changed fast."

"What can I say?" she replied.  "I'm a temperamental kind of girl."

"That you are," he said with a smile. 

He promptly got swatted.

"Did you hear?" Sam asked.

"Did I hear what?"

"New med students today," she replied whilst attempting to extract herself from Carter's lap.

Carter groaned.  "Not more Lucys.  Please."

Sam hit him. "Don't be so cruel!"

Before he could answer they heard Chuni yell, "Sam!"

"Yeah?" she replied

"We have a trauma.  ETA 3 minutes," with that Chuni rushed away.

Sam turned to look at Carter. "Pleeeaase?"

"No way!  This one is yours!  Just because I'm your boyfriend does not mean that you can pawn of all your traumas on me!"

"I don't pawn them _all_ off on you.  Just the messy ones."

Carter gave her a look as she just smiled back innocently.  "Have fun, sweetie," he said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that," she mumbled.

Carter smiled, they had been through this before; he only called her sweetie when he was patronising her and it annoyed the crap out of her.  "Whatever you want, _sweetums._"

She shot him a particularly deadly glare.

Suddenly Mark was standing before them looking particularly amused.  "Can one of you help out with the new med students?"

Sam and Carter peered over his shoulder and saw a gaggle of new students.

Before Carter could open his mouth, Sam opened hers.  "I have a trauma in about a minute," she said looking at her watch.  "But I'm sure John would love to take on the students.  Wouldn't you, love?"

Carter shot her a look that was reminiscent of the one she had shot him moments before.  "If you want, I could take the trauma, _honey._"

"Oh no!" Sam shot back.  "I know you would rather help out the med students than get your newly cleaned lab coat covered in blood, _baby._"

"If you're sure, _sweetheart_."

"Have fun with the med students, _darling_."  With that Sam gave him a smirk and glided towards the ambulance bay.

Mark and the med students stood near Carter, amused at the exchange they had just seen.

Never before have I seen a term of endearment used as a form of abuse, thought one particular student named Abigail Lockhart. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Resume compressions," Sam said.  "Charge 360.  Last time."

"Charged," Chuni replied.

"Clear!"  Sam shocked the man.  

Nothing.

"Okay, time of death… 10.23.  Can you clear up in here, Chuni?"

"Sure.  You going to talk to the family?"  she asked.

"If I can find any," Sam replied as she walked out.

She walked to the admin where she spotted Carter shepherding his herd of students.

"… then we put them in the out tray.  Has everyone got it?"

The students nodded and Sam could have sworn she heard Carter mutter "Thank God."

"Okay, great!" he continued.  "Now, grab one of these cases, go examine the patient and present your case to an attending or resident.  Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, then go.  Vamoose.  Vite!"

All the students dispersed but one.  "Excuse me, Dr. Carter?"

"Yes?"

"There are no more cases left," she said.

"Alright…"

"Abby."

"Okay, Abby.  We'll just wait for another case to come in.  In the meantime you could…" Carter stopped.  What could she do?

"She could come with me," Sam piped up from where she had been standing.  "I'm going to go and check on a patient."

Carter shot her a gracious smile.  "Thanks, Sam."

"No problem.  Could you do me a favour?"

Carter looked up from the computer he had been looking at, "Sure."

Sam handed him a piece of paper with her patient's name on it.  "Try and find his family?"

"Of course," he said with a smile.  He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as he took the slip of paper.  She smiled and motioned to Abby to follow her.

"So, Abby, is John a good teacher.  Or guide.  Or whatever he just did," Sam asked trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, he's really good," Abby replied.

"You don't have to lie to me!" Sam joked.

Abby smiled, already feeling comfortable around her, "No, really, he's great."

Sam grinned, "Suuure.  I didn't actually realise you were a med student.  I thought you were an obstetrics nurse.  I mean after Carol had Tess and Kate…"

Abby smiled, "Well, I actually did that to have an income.  How is Carol, Dr. Ross?"

"Please call me Sam.  Dr. Ross reminds me of my older brother who left nearly a year ago.  He's actually Tess and Kate's dad.  Carol is doing great, she's milling about here somewhere and always asking me to baby-sit.  She has this little thing going with that doctor who carried her up the obstetrics, Kovac, and-"

"Sam!" a voice called.

"Luka!"  she replied, going a little bit red after nearly being caught talking about him.  "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Lucy?  I was meant to be showing her a procedure."

"She could be in the lounge," Sam replied.

"Thanks!" Luka said as he walked away.

Abby looked at her and smiled, "Him and Nurse Hathaway?"

Sam laughed, "Yep!"

"Don't you kind of resent him? After all Tess and Kate are your brother's children."

Sam looked at Abby, "A little bit, sure, but Doug was the one who was stupid enough to walk away.  Carol has the right to lead her life; I'm just happy that Tess and Kate have a connection to Doug through Mark and me."

Abby nodded, "Mark being Dr. Greene?"

Sam nodded.  She opened the door to exam room three and started explaining to Abby was wrong with her patient.

Abby nodded along and started helping Sam.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam dropped onto a chair in admin exhausted.  Carter walked over and smiled down at her.  "Ready to go?"

She nodded.

As she was getting up with the help of Carter holding her hand, Carol came over.

"Hey, Sam, Carter!"

"Just tell me when you want me to baby-sit, Carol.  I'm too tired to be buttered up," Sam replied.

Carol couldn't help but laugh.  "For once, it's not that.  I just thought you might want a picture of the girls…" she passed Sam the picture.  Sam and Carter looked at it.  "It was taken a few weeks ago, and I thought Aunt Sam and Uncle Carter should have a copy seeing as they're in it," Carol explained.

Carter looked up, "Can't I just be Uncle John?  Why Uncle Carter?"

Sam laughed as Carol smiled, "Uncle Carter sounds so much better than Uncle John.  Don't you think so, Sam?"

"I am not getting involved in this," Sam said with a laugh.  She was putting on her coat, which Carter had had waiting for her.

Carol looked up suddenly, "Did you know that my obstetrics nurse Abby is a-"

"Third year med student?" Sam finished off.  "Yeah, I worked with her today."

"That's how I recognised her," Carter muttered.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"No reason," Carol replied.  "I was just a bit… surprised.  That's all."

Sam looked at Carol not quite convinced,  "Okay.  We'll see you tomorrow, Carol."

"Yep," Carter agreed.  "We are out of here."

Carol smiled, "Bye guys, see you tomorrow.  Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So I can knock her up?" Carter asked jokingly. 

Before Carol could reply a voice from behind them went, "You better bloody not, Carter."

Carter looked up, a bit flustered.  "Mark, my man, I was just joking, because I would never, you know, get her pregnant.  I mean…only in wedlock would I get a woman pregnant… or sleep with her," he finished lamely.

Mark was trying to keep a smile off his face, whereas Carol was laughing openly.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Let's get you home before you say something stupider.  Goodnight, guys."

"Night!" Carol and Mark chorused.

As Sam and Carter walked away she looked at him, "So you would never sleep with a woman out of wedlock.  I'm interested in that because I was sure we had-"

"Shut up."

Sam smiled, "I was only joking."

"I know," Carter said.  He wrapped an arm around her.  "Come on, let's go before I humiliate myself further."

Sam laughed and the two walked away.  As they were walking through the ambulance bay they spotted Lucy and Abby returning to the ER.  "Goodnight, Lucy.  Night, Abby."

"Good night!" the two chorused.

"How was day one in the ER, Abby?" Carter asked.

"It was… interesting," she replied.

"Ooh!  Good answer!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Better than exclaiming your hatred for you teacher, right Lucy?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as Sam laughed, "Right, Carter."

"Goodnight, you two.  See you tomorrow," Sam said.

"Bye!"

Carter and Sam continued on their way.  "I like Abby," Sam said.

"You just like the fact that there is another woman for you to gossip with," Carter shot at her.

"Shut up, _darling,_ before I shut you up."

"Oh and how will you do that, _sweetheart_."

Sam grabbed his scarf and pulled him down to kiss her and so they stood there, standing at the end of the ambulance bay kissing.  Much to Lucy and Abby's amusement; they had been watching the entire scene.  

_Wow, for a couple that abuse each other with terms of endearment so much, they sure do appear to be in love,_ thought Abby as she turned to go inside and leave Carter and Sam out in the ambulance bay.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A/N: if you thought that was lame you should have seen the earlier versions.  Again I apologise for the lack of updates.  Also, if you know your ER timeline (vaguely considering I have mangled it a little bit) you should know what happens after Abby arrives.  I will try and get that chapter up very soon because it should be a good 'un!  As always, please review!  

**~Freebs**


	21. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with ER but wish I knew Noah Wyle.

Thanks: _Quin: _Apparently the compliments are getting to her head but I can't help it.  Mark saying bloody was just a slip up of due to my Englishness.

_Miss M: _She nearly had a heart attack when she discovered I updated.

_Carrie: _Because she's the coolest. For reading my ramblings even though she doesn't get 'em.

And to all the brilliant people I'm so unbelievably proud to call my reviewers: MeliGurlJo and Rachel as they are two new people! Yay!  (and to anyone I forgot!!)

A/N: Starts sobbing.  You should know what's coming.  I am sorry.  It had to be done.  And be impressed with my speediness!  Thank the Easter holidays!  Well, shortest A/N ever as I'm starting now… the sooner it starts the sooner it ends…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sam sat at the desk and listened to Lucy, rather disgusted, as she described what her patient had said.

"He actually said that the coat turned him on?" Sam asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Ew," was Sam's monosyllabic response.

Lucy laughed and was about to say something else when Mark appeared.

"Okay, daisies or roses for Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Roses."

"Daisies."

Lucy and Sam said their choices at exactly the same time.

Mark looked at them and sighed, "Okay.  Explain your choices please."

Lucy started, "Roses are so romantic!"

"Yet totally over the top.  It's as if you didn't think about it, you just went for the most popular flower," Sam interjected.

"But roses are so perfect for Valentine's Day!" Lucy said.

"Only because Hallmark made it that way!" Sam argued.

"People really need to get over this Hallmark thing," Lucy argued.

"Listen, I'm happy to celebrate Valentine's Day, it's just daisies are a bit more personal.  If you give Elizabeth daisies it will appear as if you put thought into what she wanted rather than just following the crowd," Sam said, arguing her point.

Mark had been watching them as if they were a tennis match, his head going back and forth.  

There was a pause.

"What about lilies?"  Mark finally asked.

"No!" Sam and Lucy said together.

"Why not?!" Mark asked, exasperated.

"Lilies are the flower of death, Mark.  Very popular funeral flower…" Sam explained.

Mark's pager went off, he just turned it off and said, "So, definite no to lilies then."  He started making his way towards the trauma room where he was needed.  "I think I'll do roses.  Sorry, Sam."

"Fine!" Sam called after him.  "Just don't blame me when Elizabeth looks completely let down later on!"

"Don't worry, Dr. Greene!  She'll love them!"  Lucy said after Sam had finished.

Carter came up to Sam and Lucy looking amused.  "What was _that_?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sam mumbled.

Lucy smiled, "Come on, Sam.  Just because he chose my flowers…"

Sam shot her an evil as a joke, "You people have no imagination!" 

Carter just looked confused.  "Okay, whatever.  You are beginning to scare me."  He turned to Lucy, "Will you help me with a patient in exam one?"

"Sure," she replied.

Lucy started making her way towards exam one; before he followed her Carter turned to look at Sam to say something, but she was already busy asking Abby about the roses/daisies debate. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Carter was standing at the edge of admin having a heated discussion with Lucy.

"He needs a Psych consult, Carter," she argued.

"He doesn't.  He just needs to be treated and discharged.  Listen, I know how much you love the Psych department considering you want to work there, but that does not mean that all patients go there, Lucy," he argued back.

"Come on, Carter!" Lucy exclaimed, one decibel away from yelling.  "Courtney wouldn't mind coming down quickly!"

"I am not going to disturb Courtney because you have a whim!" he snapped.  "Now drop it!"

"Fine!" Lucy snapped back, now yelling.

She stormed off to get the drugs Carter had administered. 

Carter stood watching her go and ran his hand though his hair.  Sam came up behind him.  "What was _that_?" she asked, repeating his earlier words.

"She thinks a patient needs a consult and I don't," he explained.

"Just call Courtney down, she wouldn't mind doing it quickly."

"Sam, please don't get involved in this.  It has absolutely nothing to do with you," he replied.

"Okay, okay.  Don't get mad."

"I'm not," he said.  

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I'm _not_ mad at you, Sam," he insisted.  He sighed, opened his arms and engulfed Sam in a hug.  They stayed look that for a while until Carter saw something behind Sam.  "Oh, and Sam."

"Hmm?" Sam asked sounding perfectly content.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered in her ear.  "I love you."  He then gave her quick kiss and walked towards the room of the patient he and Lucy had been arguing about.  

Sam looked at him as he walked away and smiled.  She thought he had forgotten.

She turned around and practically smacked into a man standing behind her.

"Dr. Sam Ross?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she replied.

"That nurse told me who you were," he said pointing at Carol.  "These are for you," he carried on handing her a bunch of flowers.  A bunch of daisies to be precise.

A massive smile took over Sam's face.

The man smiled, "I have to say they're the first non-roses I've delivered all day.  Thank your boyfriend for giving me a nice change."

"Will do," Sam said, still beaming.

The man smiled and walked away.  "Happy Valentine's Day, doctor."

"You too!" Sam called after him.

Mark came up behind her ready to leave and Elizabeth at his side.  "From Carter?"

Sam nodded as she read the card:

_Dear Sam,_

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_All my love,_

_Your daisy giving boyfriend,_

_John._

Sam couldn't help but snort at the last part.  She looked across the admin desk and spotted him walking away; as if he knew she were looking at him he turned and smiled at her, she mouthed "Thank you" to him.  He smiled in return and walked away to find Lucy.

Elizabeth smiled, "How romantic!"

Mark gaped, "What about the roses?"

"Well, they're a bit…"

"Clichéd?"  Sam asked innocently.

"Exactly!" Elizabeth replied.  She then turned to Mark, "But it doesn't matter because _you_ gave them to me."

Mark snorted, "Nice try," he turned to Sam.  "Remind me to listen to you in future."

"You've been saying that to me since I was fifteen," she shot back.

He laughed, "For good reason, though!" He leaned down and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day, Smurf."

"Stop calling me that," she turned to Elizabeth.  "He watched one episode with a 7 year old patient yesterday and he's calling me Smurf!"

Elizabeth laughed as she and Mark walked away.  "Bye, Sam!  Have fun with Carter tonight!"

"But not too much!" Mark quickly added.

"Of course, Mark," Sam replied sarcastically.  "Bye, guys!"

"Bye!" they chorused as they walked away.

Sam smiled after them and then walked away, happily holding her daisies.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Have you seen Carter?" Sam asked Luka over the blaring music that Randi had insisted on playing in the 'Valentine spirit'.

"Sorry," he replied.  "He's probably with a patient."

"Yeah… thanks, Luka."

"No problem!" he replied.  He gave her a quick smile and then walked over to Carol to tell her something.

Sam sighed and looked around.  She hadn't seen him in quite a while, or Lucy for that matter.  _Where the hell are they? _she wondered.

Before she could ask anyone else she heard Dr. Weaver shouting, "I need some doctors over here… NOW!"

Randi quickly turned the music off and Sam followed Luka to where Kerry was.  She nearly slipped into Luka, the floor was wet.  Sam looked down- it wasn't wet, there was smeared blood on it.  Luka seemed to notice that at exactly the same time as her.  The two quickly made their way to Weaver.

Sam looked at Weaver before anything else, she looked deathly pale.

Before Sam could move Luka said, "Sam, you should leave."

"Don't be stupid, Luka!  I see blood all the time," she replied.

Luka did not have the time to argue he started forward to go behind Weaver, who appeared to be bending over someone.  Kerry looked up when she heard Luka and Sam, "Sam you should leave."

"Why?" Sam snapped.  

Sam looked at the person Weaver was treating and suddenly realised why.  It was Carter. She felt like she was going to be physically sick, but she ignored the sensation and looked beyond Weaver.  She saw Luka and Chuni with Lucy.  

She felt some people come in behind her, move around her, gasp at the sight they saw and quickly move to Lucy or Carter to help.

Sam inhaled and exhaled.  She did it two more times and then she moved forward.  She leant down beside Weaver; for the minute she had stood in the doorway she had seemed to have forgotten all of her medical training but now it was rushing back a mile a second.

Sam pulled the back board Malik had gotten to the floor and helped him and Weaver move Carter onto it.  

"Sam, are you sure you're up to this?" Weaver asked.

Sam didn't move her eyes away from what she was doing, "Do I really have a choice, Kerry?  Mark and Elizabeth have gone home, we're understaffed as it is and just in case you haven't noticed two of our doctors are down.  So, I'll ask again.  Do I really have a choice?"

Kerry looked at Sam and Sam met her eyes for a second.

"I thought not," Sam said.  "Trauma one is free, we'll take Lucy to two.  Someone tell Randi that two trauma rooms are gone," Sam said kicking into doctor mode.

"Someone else call security!" Weaver called as she gently but quickly wheeled Carter away.  

Sam looked up from where she had moved to, which was next to Lucy.  "Why?"

"Sam, this was no accident," Weaver said gently.  "They were stabbed."

Then she was gone and had taken Carter with her.

Sam helped get Lucy onto a backboard and onto a gurney.  Luka and Chuni rolled her away to a trauma room.

Luka looked back, "Sam?"

"One second."

Luka nodded and carried on.

Sam stood in the exam room, which was covered in Lucy and Carter's blood.  She breathed deeply and then left the room, preparing herself for one of the longest nights of her life.

As Sam left the room a thought went through her mind, _It's amazing how an incident that takes a split second to occur can affect you for so much longer than a split second._

At the time she had no idea how truthful that thought really was.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A/N: Well, I have no idea if it was good because I can't judge my own stories.  So… tell me what you think and please, no, pretty please with sugar and melted chocolate on top, leave me a review!  ::smiles innocently::  Ooh! And be impressed with my speediness again!

**~Freebs**


	22. The Waiting Game

Disclaimer: By now we all know I own nothing.

Thanks: _Quin_: duh. Who else?

And a massive thanks to all my reviewers, including Shadow Spade (sorry it took me so long to update) and Lyn (don't worry, this will not be a Carby- especially not after 21 chapters of Carter/Sam action!). 

A/N: I 100% blame school exams and coursework for the lack of updating. I beg for your forgiveness and hope that the chapter makes it better! This was a tough one to write- for obvious reasons. I hope it's good enough.

Sam was sitting on the floor outside the trauma room. Luka had eventually kicked her out when another doctor arrived. She couldn't really blame him, she hadn't been doing a very good job. Her focus kept going to Carter in the adjacent trauma room, which she was not allowed into for 'her own sake' as Kerry had so eloquently put it before shoving her out the door. Sam sighed.

She shut her eyes and a flash of images came back to her, walking into the room, Abby finding the knife that Carter and Lucy had been stabbed with, the blood… Sam shuddered. The blood. That was probably the worst part. It was everywhere. The crimson colour was on the floor, the walls, the sheets, herclothes… _everywhere._

She put her head in her hands. She thought that it felt like she had been sitting like there for months just as Benton came running down, he looked at her and took in her dishevelled appearance and tear stained face.

"Sam?" he said.

She knew what it was. He needed reassuring. The great Peter Benton needed _her_ to assure him that everything was okay. Well, tough shit, it wasn't.

She shook her head. She was going to say something profound like, life is precious, or something else just as clichéd but the only thing that came out was "There's so much blood."

He just stared at her. He looked through the trauma room doors and then down at her where she was leaning against the wall next to the doors. He held his hand out, "Come on. I'm about to take him up to the OR, you should see him."

Sam stared at his outstretched hand. She didn't need to think about it. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. The two walked into the trauma room together. Kerry looked up at Sam and Benton and waved Benton over. "He might need a kidney taken out."

"I'll see."

Weaver didn't argue, she looked at Sam. "He's conscious- groggy but awake."

Sam who had just been standing there in a dazed state looked like she had been shocked out of her reverie. She nodded and walked over to him, she took his hand.

"Sam, I'm really sorry but you're going to have to make it quick," Benton said apologetically.

Sam nodded. "Hey," she whispered to Carter.

He looked up at her, "Sam-"

"It's alright don't talk," she inhaled sharply looking at his vulnerable state. "I'll be here when you get out of the OR, okay?"

He nodded as best he could.

Before she could say anything else he was being wheeled away. As he went through the doors and round the corner she stood in the trauma room alone. Everyone else had gone to the elevator with him. She paused and then, to the surprise of everyone next door with Lucy, she bolted through the doors. Ignoring the sympathetic looks of her colleagues, she ran to the elevator. Where she just about caught Benton getting into the lift.

"Look after him," she pleaded.

Benton looked at her and a mutual understanding developed between them. They both _needed_ him to live. He nodded. "I promise," he replied.

As the doors shut and Sam was out of earshot a nurse said, "That's an awfully big promise Dr. Benton."

Benton glared at her, "It's one I intend to keep."

The nurse got the message and shut her mouth as Benton stood their staring at Carter on the gurney, both waiting for the doors to open.

* * *

Sam sat on the floor in between two banks of chairs, just outside the operating theatre. She had been there for the past hour. She banged her head against the wall behind her. About half an hour ago a nurse from the ER had come up to tell her that Mark would be there soon.

She made patterns on the floor with her index finger.

She tapped her foot to songs she knew.

She anything that would help her forget the events of the past few hours.

All of a sudden there was someone standing in front of her. They knelt down. It was Mark.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," she replied flatly.

He slipped into the space beside her. "He still in there?"

"Yes."

"Benton's operating, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

He looked at her. "Come on, Sam. Talk to me."

She looked at him. "What?"

"I wouldn't mind something longer than a one syllable answer," he replied.

"Sorry," she snapped. "But carrying off a conversation isn't really my main priority right now, is it?"

Mark sighed, "I'm sorry, Sam."

She squeezed her eyes shut, "Don't be. I was the one who snapped."

"No, not that. I'm sorry… I'm sorry I wasn't here."

She turned to look him in the eyes, "Don't be so stupid, Mark. You have a life, I'm not going to resent you for not being here to hold my hand every step of the way."

He looked at her and nodded. Accepting this. "Carol wants to know if you need anything."

"My boyfriend. My brother. A little bit of hope."

"Don't be so-"

"Dr. Greene?" a nurse in front of them interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment please?" she asked.

"Sure," he turned to Sam as he got up. "Just one second."

She nodded.

The nurse walked far enough away from Sam so that she could not hear what she was saying. Mark stood with her and nodded as she told him something; his shoulders sank and he suddenly looked so much less positive than he had been. Mark nodded again and walked back to Sam.

"Sam-"

"She's dead, isn't she?" Sam asked.

Mark nodded. "Sam?" he asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"Lucy's dead," she said as if saying it out loud would make it seem more real.

Mark just put his arm round her and the two sat there like that. Hoping that Carter didn't follow in Lucy's footsteps.

* * *

Carol and Mark looked through the glass door at Sam, whose head was rested on the edge of Carter's bed. She had finally fallen asleep. Benton had come to get her just after Carter had come round after the surgery; that was a few hours ago now. Benton joined Carol and Mark.

"How did he take the news about Lucy?" Carol asked.

"He just… did," Benton replied. "He knew it before I told him."

Mark nodded. "How will he be?"

"Physically," Benton replied, "fine. He'll have a bad back for pretty much the rest of his life but nothing too excruciating once the initial scarring has healed. Emotionally, that depends."

"On what?" Carol asked.

"Him." Was the reply she got from Benton and Mark.

Carol nodded in understanding. "He's going to need support."

"His grandmother's coming back- on a flight right now actually- with his grandfather. Sam will be here. And so will we," Mark replied.

"What about his parents?" Carol asked.

Mark shrugged, "Sam left that up to his grandmother."

The three settled back into a comfortable silence. Just watching the scene before them.

Downstairs, in the ER, the news was being broken to Lucy's parents.

The Valentine's celebrations that had been in full swing before had come to a sudden stop.

Nurses and doctors were crying.

Police were swarming the area.

Upstairs though, the scene was much quieter. The only people that could be seen on the floor were standing outside a set of glass doors and watching a young couple sleeping.

A/N: That took me forever to write. I hope it's okay. I just kept on re-writing and re-writing. And this is the end result. As always, please feel free to leave a review.

Freebs.


	23. A Shock Revelation

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. At all.

Thanks: _Quin_: She gave me a Finding Nemo pillow for my birthday! How cool is that!

And a massive thanks to all my reviewers as always! 

A/N: I'm so unbelievably sorry I haven't updated. Blame school- coursework and exams are mean! Also a little bit of writer's block has gotten me down but now I'm up and on a high! Or at least as high as you can be with exams in a few weeks.

This is set a little while after Carter was stabbed- basically he's out of hospital and back at work.

* * *

"Hi, Millicent," Sam said as she walked into the kitchen where Carter's grandmother was.

"Samantha! Hello, how are you?" was the reply Sam received.

"Oh, I'm okay. I didn't get a chance to talk to John today and I really want to see how he is. I mean we haven't had a chance to talk lately…" Sam trailed off.

"He's just upstairs," Millicent smiled. "You know the way."

Samantha smiled, "Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Hopefully," Millicent replied. "I'm not too sure, though, I have a benefit ball to go to tonight."

"Oh, well, have fun!"

"Thank you, dear."

Samantha wandered upstairs and knocked on Carter's door, for which she received a "What?"

"Um, it's me… Sam," she replied.

"Oh, come on in," he said.

She walked into the room and smiled. "Hey, sweetie."

He looked up, "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! I just wanted to see how your day was. I mean we didn't have a chance to catch up," Sam rambled.

Carter shrugged, "Yeah, it was fine. Like all the other days I've had over the past 6 years; go to work, treat some patients, go home."

Sam hesitated for a moment before she said, "Mark seemed kind of worried about you today."

"I'm fine!" Carter snapped in response.

There was an uncomfortable pause and Sam took the hint that she should shift the subject.

"So, um, did you hear about Carol?"

Carter shook his head. Sam ploughed on despite the disinterested look on his face.

"Well, Doug sent her a box of animal crackers for her birthday and apparently that's all it took to clinch the deal for them. She left and went to Seattle. She phoned me about an hour ago to say that she was staying. Her mom's taking the twins over tomorrow along with some of Carol's stuff…" Sam trailed off.

Carter looked up aware that she had just stopped, he forced a smile, "That's great. I'm glad they're finally happy."

Sam sighed and sat down on the bed next to him. "Me too." She turned to look at him, "Are we?"

"Are we what?" Carter asked.

"Happy."

He looked at her, "Sam, I'm just trying to deal with being attacked and my med student being killed, okay? I'm sorry that our relationship isn't the most important thing in my mind right now."

Sam suddenly felt angry, "I get that!" she yelled. "What I don't get it why you won't talk to me about it!"

"You know what," he snapped. "I don't have time for this, I need to get some sleep. I'll see you later."

With that he strode to his door and held it open for her.

Sam glared at him and stood up, she walked out the door muttering something that Carter did not hear. He then promptly slammed the door once she was clear of it. Sam sighed, looked around and then continued on her way out of the house. _Wow, talk about moody, he was fine earlier,_ she thought, _Well, at least he waited until I was clear of the door to slam it. That's a good sign…right?_

* * *

"I'm an awful girlfriend," Sam moaned.

"Mmm hmm… do you ever wonder how they get the top of cappuccinos to be so frothy?" Courtney asked.

Sam stared at Courtney in disbelief. "Aren't you a psychologist? Can you not see that I need some help?"

Courtney rolled her eyes, "I realised that one a long time ago, Sam. And by the by, I'm a psychiatrist, unlike a psychologist I'm trusted to give out the drugs."

"Why the let you do that I will never know," Sam muttered, and then added, "Courtney… a little help here."

"Sam, you are not an awful girlfriend. He's just having a rough time, he'll get through, you just have to show him you're there," Courtney said.

"I tried," Sam moaned.

"Stop moaning! It's not very becoming," Courtney said as she took a sip of her coffee. "That is why I have dumped many of my boyfriends."

"You've dumped many of your boyfriends because you saw something better."

"Yes. Someone who didn't moan," Courtney replied evenly.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"So, you talked to Doug lately?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, this morning. He is so happy it's wrong. And also kind of scary- he's manically happy," Sam replied, happy to stop talking about Carter.

"Ah, manic-happy, I prefer them so much to the manically depressed," Courtney commented.

Sam cracked a smile.

"There! There it is! That beautiful smile! I was afraid I was going to have to tell a knock knock joke or something," Courtney joked.

"Shut up, Court."

"Sam," someone said.

Sam turned around, "Oh, hey, Malucci. Everything okay? Oh, I was meant to help you suture Mr. Donovan-"

"No, Sam, it's not that… I just figured you were in there, not in here. And even then I thought Abby would have told you what she saw-"

"Malucci, what the hell are you talking about?" Courtney cut in.

"Listen, maybe Sam should talk to someone else about this," he said.

"About _what_!" Sam practically shouted.

"Sam!" someone else called.

"Oh my, God, WHAT?" Sam snapped across Doc's. She saw Mark walking over to her.

He looked at Malucci, "Did you tell her?"

"No, I didn't know she didn't know," he answered.

"Mark, what is going on?" Sam grit out.

Malucci, sensing her tension and knowing that once Sam blew, she blew and it took a long time to get her to calm down, decided to get back to the hospital. "I'll, uh, see you later," he said quickly as he practically sprinted for the door.

"Sam, maybe we should do this somewhere else," he replied.

"Do _what _somewhere else?" Sam, finally letting her emotions get the better of her, shouted out.

"Mark, will you please just tell us what's going on," Courtney asked.

He sat down next to Courtney, opposite Sam. "Sam, earlier today Abby saw John administering leftover drugs to himself."

Sam stared at him, "I, uh, don't understand what you're saying," she said as Courtney reached her left hand across the table to grab Sam's.

"Sam," Mark said quietly, "John has a… a dependency on a certain drug. A painkiller- I think it's phentanyl."

Sam didn't say anything for what seemed an eternity, then, "No. That is not true, it's not him."

"Sam, Abby saw-"

"She saw wrong!" Sam raised her voice causing a few people to look. Courtney rubbed her hand soothingly.

"He admitted it, Sam. Think about it, sweetie," he said, trying to keep her calm. "You told me yourself he was having sudden mood swings."

"I thought it was post traumatic shock…" she said quietly, more to herself than Mark or Courtney.

"It's not your fault; how were you meant to know?" Courtney asked.

"Where's he now?" Sam asked, ignoring Courtney's last comment.

"He's outside with Peter. Sam, he _has_ to get clean- not just for his career, but more importantly, for his life. Benton's going to take him to a clinic, it will take 3 months to complete but-"

"He's outside?" Sam cut him off.

"Yes-"

Sam ignored anything he was about to say, she pulled her hand out of Courtney's grasp and quickly got up, she stopped to look at Mark for a second, before running out into the dark.

Courtney and Mark shared a look.

"She's going to need us as much as he does," he said.

"I know," Courtney sighed out. Then, again, more softly she said, "I know."

* * *

Sam looked across the car park and saw Carter step away from Benton; they had been hugging and she could see Carter's face was bright red and tear stained.

She quickly made her way over, she came to an abrupt halt behind Carter. She knew Benton could see her behind Carter. He nodded at her in encouragement.

"John," she said softly.

He slowly turned around. Before he could say anything she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," she said pushing him away and taking his face in her hands. She smiled at him through her tears, "Don't be sorry. Just… get better, okay? And don't worry about your grandparents or anything else, I'll sort everything." She leaned forward and kissed him, when she pulled away she tried to smile again, "I'll see you in 3 months."

He wrapped his arms around her and the two just stood there like that.

Benton watched them silently, not rushing them; he looked over at Doc's and saw Mark standing nearby with his arm around a visibly upset Courtney.

As the couple pulled apart they said a quick goodbye before Benton lead Carter away.

Courtney wandered over with Mark behind her as Sam watched them leave.

"Sam-" Courtney started.

"I have to finish my shift," she replied.

"No you don't," Mark said.

"You're two doctors down. Yes I do."

Mark shrugged, "Your choice." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "C'mon."

Courtney walked on Sam's other side as the three quietly made their way back to the ER wondering what the next 3 months were going to be like, and more importantly what it was going to be like when Carter returned.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it's not my best, but I tried. I think it was because I just had to write in the drug addiction and it was just so hard to keep it the same yet rewrite in that way. I hope the way I wrote it was okay with Sam not actually being there for the confrontation, because that would have been awful to write. Hopefully I did it some vague sort of justice. I promise the next chapter will be better and if it's not up soon it's because I have exams in a few weeks, but after exams I quite literally have nothing to do, I will try to update! As always please review. Thanks for reading.

Freebs


End file.
